Hunted
by LinBer93
Summary: *ON HOLD* Guardian Angels is only a myth in the supernatural world and with good reasons. Helia has protected Godric since he was born. Now, 1000 years with him being safe Helia needs to find him again. But this time it is not his life that's in danger, it is hers. She need to give him a message before it is too late! Can he save her? Godric/Eric/oc *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the recognizable characters or whatever in this story...**

**Beta'd by the lovely Lady Doughnuts.**

"You must find him before it is too late Helia"

"Yes father. I won't disappoint you"

...

The life on earth was so different from the first time I had been here. I remembered it clearly. It was the first time he walked the night. I had been his protector in his human life in my hidden form. Now that he was a night walker I could appear to him in my true form. I had been so nervous. Being a guardian angel for a vampire was not an easy thing. Mostly because vampires lose control around us if we forget to hide our scent. Those who say fairies were intoxicating had obviously never met an angel before.

I walked inside the bar I was previously standing outside of, Fangtasia. All the people here were dressed in tight black outfits. I was like a candle in a dark room. Like all the other angels I had a glow in my skin. However, humans only saw this as a great tan when I masked my true nature. But my floating over the floor was harder to conceal. I needed to concentrate very hard to actually walk as a normal human being. My kin always wore clothing in gold. And my hair was no different. It was long, blond and made of sunbeams.

Once I left my homeland I had to mask my scent not to draw vampires from the whole town. I felt nervous as I passed them inside the bar when I walked to the throne. I had never met this Eric Northman before. But I knew he was the progeny of Godric and the easiest way to find him.

There was a long line for those who wished to speak with him in front of the throne. I smirked. Popular huh? Godric had chosen well to make him his child. I felt proud. I sat down in a booth studying him as I waited for the humans to hurry up.

**_***Flashback***_**

"_I didn't know I had an guardian angel" Godric looked shocked. Not only was he now a vampire but he had an angel looking out for __him "This_ _can't be real! I am dreaming __this_ _aren't I?" _

_I smiled at him "No Godric. It is true. We __go_ _by different names. The watchers, guardian angels, protectors, creatures of the sun.. I could go on forever" I smiled gently at him. _

"_So what happens now? Where am I?"Godric looked up at me. _

"_Your soul is in my world. Your body is down on earth in the ground with your maker. Your body is transforming right now as we speak. When you wake up your maker will teach you everything you need to know of how to __be_ _a good vampire" I explained. _

_He looked confused for a moment "So you are not coming with me?" _

"_No. I cannot. I will be in the air around you, in your heart and your soul. I will protect you the best way can. I will stay with you in your whole existence. No one can separate us. Only your death or mine" I smiled at him. _

"_What's your name?" Godric asked after a while. _

"_It is Helia"_

"_It suites you" he smiled "it is unusual though"_

"_Yes. I was named after my father. Helios. He is the sun god"_

"_So why is it that the creatures of the sun __protect __the creatures of the __night?" Godric_ _asked with wide eyes. _

"_Like I said, once we get the mission to protect a human we will stick to it to one of us dies. Usually the human" I said simply. _

"_But.. aren't I dead now?" He asked confused. _

_I was a little surprised of his intelligence "Yes your body i__s__. But your soul is not dead. When a human __becomes_ _a vampire we can show ourselves to them. We may then choose to follow them into darkness or find a new human to protect. I have chosen to follow you"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because you were the first human I have protected. I am a young angel you see. I don't fear the darkness" I smiled at him__. _"_If_ _you don't want me to be your protector I will send you back and not bother you again"_

"_I want you to be my protector" he said softly. He reached out his hand to touch me before he stopped and looked uncertain up at me. _

"_It's okay" I said with a comforting voice. _

_He closed our distance and let his hands learn my topography. He looked fascinated studying my glow. His hands drifted to my head and he looked me in the eyes "__Do_ _all angels glow like you?" _

"_Everyone has a certain glow. I am the daughter of the sun and my glow is one of the strongest__._"

_He caressed my skin and drifted off to touch my hair. "It is so beautiful. So soft and so bright" he whispered. _

_I couldn't help smiling__._

"_It is made out of __sunbeams__. When you become a vampire I will be your only source to the sun__._"

"_I think I remember you from my human life. It was you I saw when I nearly drowned in the ocean. You saved me" he said soft._

"_Yes" I whispered__. _"_You were not supposed to see me. Like I said, I am a young angel. I am still learning__._"

_We sat in silence for a while, Godric studying my glowing skin. My golden yellow eyes found his "I need to take you back now. It is almost time for you to rise__._"

"_Can't I stay here with you instead?"He asked desperate._

_I chuckled "No Godric. You must head back. But before you go I will ask you to take some of my blood. It will help you remember me, your humanity and help me look into your future for danger__._"

"_Okay" he said and looked into my eyes again. _

_I smiled at him holding out my wrist. I looked at it and said "open" and __a_ _small cut appeared__,_ _opening a wound. My blood started pressing out of the wound. Godric looked amazed at it. I chuckled again. _

_My blood was thick like __syrup._ _The color was of course gold and it sparkled. I held it out to Godric who started licking it. When he pulled back I asked the wound to close, and it did. _

"_The sun runs in your veins now Godric. Remember not to tell anyone about me, not even your maker. Something you will learn over the years as a vampire is that fairies __are_ _intoxicating. But not as intoxicating as __angels__. Very few angels __follow_ _their human when they __become_ _a vampire. It is very dangerous to us. We can hide our scent, but if we slip in a presence of a vampire we are drained before you could blink. Among vampires, we angels are only a myth__._"

"_I will not betray you" Godric whispered "__Will_ _I ever see you again? Would it be dangerous for you to see me?"_

"_No Godric. Since you have had my blood you will be able to control yourself if I appear. But I will not be able to find you or come to you unless you are in danger. I only know where you are if you truly need me and then I will appear"_

"_I don't want want to leave you" He said holding my hand. _

"_Godric, many people will walk in and out of your life, but only __angels_ _will leave footprints in your heart. Just look there and you will see me" I smiled at him. _

_*****End of Flashback*****_

The bar was almost closing and the crowd was starting to vanish. I had seen a blond vampire beside Eric which I sensed my blood in. It was so little I almost missed it. She must be Eric's child. I stood up and approached his throne. He was a powerful vampire I could tell.

I stood in front of him and let my own power vibrate from me. I knew he could feel it, but like a good vampire he acted natural.

"Eric Northman" I greeted him.

"How can I help you? Human?" He asked.

I smiled at him. I could sense he knew I was different but I smelled just like an ordinary human to him. "I have a favor to ask you. If we could do this in private I would be grateful" I spoke with my chin high and my voice reflected nothing but power.

"With every favor comes repayment. In either blood, sex or money. I already have money" he smirked at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him when I felt him try to glamor me. "Mr. Northman I have no time to play games with you. You would do yourself a great favor to respect your elders"

He looked shocked for a moment before he rose from his chair and into my personal space. I was impressed by his height but didn't move away.

"If you would follow me" he said while smelling me. I followed him into his office.

"So what is this favor?" He asked sitting behind his desk. He was now in business mode.

"I need to find Godric" I said simply. I knew he could easily find him through his bond. I wished my blood would have that effect.

"I don't give up my makers' location to a stranger, miss?" Eric said with a bored tone.

"I am no stranger to him Mr. Northman. It is kind of an emergency so I need to see him" I said avoiding to give up my name.

"If you know him so well, why do you come to me to find him?" He raised his brow.

I didn't want to tell him anything about our history. Godric wasn't in any danger so I couldn't locate him through our bond. It was me that had problems and I had to warn him.

"I haven't spoken with Godric for over a century now Mr. Northman. I have been looking for him for a while now but with no luck. Until I heard about you, his only progeny right?"My facial expression was completely blank.

"That's... interesting" he said thoughtful. He kind of reminded me of Godric. "How old are you? And may I have your name?"

Again I ignored his last question "I am a little older than your maker Mr. Northman"

He waited for my name but smirked when he figured out I wouldn't revile it "Well Goldilocks, it would be a lie to say I am not intrigued. But how can I know you are not to harm my maker?"

I chucked a little.. if he only knew the truth... "Mr. Northman.. I have no intention of harming your maker. I have something important to tell him along with a gift"

"And what would that gift be?" Eric leaned forward in his chair looking up at me.

"That is none of your business vampire" I said letting more of my power and superiority radiate of my body.

He stood up from his chair trying to match my authority. "Look Goldilocks, whatever the emergency is, I can't help you. You are wasting my time" he said in a dismissing tone.

"Your maker will not be pleased by your behaviour" I snapped at him. Suddenly he was in my personal space.

"You will never know my maker better than me" he snarled.

I smirked again.. If only he knew.. "Mr. Northman I know your maker better than you can imagine. From even before he became a vampire"

He pulled back with curiosity written all over his face. "What are you?" He whispered.

I turned away from him ready to leave."I will come back tomorrow Mr. Northman. All I ask of you is to reconsider your final answer" Before I left his office I unmasked my eyes and let them glow before I turned around to face him "I am only a myth"

...

I had spent my day under the sun. It was important to absorb all I could get from the sun so I stayed strong. The longer I stayed out of the sun, the weaker I got. In the end, the darkness could pull the light out of me and I would die.

On my way back to Fangtasia I thought about Eric. He was so similar to Godric but very different at the same time. I wondered if I should tell him how I know Godric and what I had done for him.

**_***Flashback***_**

"_GODRIC__!" I_ _had felt his pain when I appeared on a field. He was chained to a tree and the sun had just appeared._

"_Helia" he stuttered, __in a pained voice__. His body was on fire and he shouted out in pain. _

_I ran as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around his body. "Anaya moria elhi, anaya moria luves, anaya moria dubå" I chanted softly. Godric's screams stopped and he started glowing. I was using my magic to pour the light and strength in me into him. _

_He had already started healing when I let go of him. "Don't worry. The sun will not harm you. Are you okay?" I asked watching his burned skin__. "You_ _need blood"_

_He didn't say anything. Just watched himself for a long moment "This can't be real" he whispered holding his hand in front of him._

_I smiled "You have my light in you. It will last out the day, but I think you will be wise to find some food and then rest. You need it__._"

_He looked up at me with love in his eyes__._ "_Y__ou saved me" __he said__, and then he hugged me. _

"_Why were you chained to a tree? Where's your maker?" I asked cupping his face with my hands looking into his eyes. _

_Bloody tears welled up into his eyes "He was so old. It happened so fast"_

_I felt his sorrow and leaned in to kiss his forehead "I wished I could stay to help you. To be with you"_

"_I don't know what to do anymore. I __can't_ _live without him." he said, streams of blood running down his chin. He looked so lost. _

_I wiped them away "You will face many defeats in your life Godric. You must remember who you are and never let yourself be defeated. It doesn't matter how slow you go, just don't stop moving. You will continue to live. Don't give up. Promise me" I looked him deep down in his eyes. "Promise me Godric" I repeated__._

"_I promise" he whispered__._

**(700 years later)**

_I appeared in a dark basement. Quickly I located Godric lying on the floor in his daytime rest. He looked so innocent and sweet. Just then I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around to see three wolves snarling at me. _

"_Leave now and I will let you live" I said challenged them with my eyes. I let my eyes glow __showing __them I was not a normal human. _

_A few minutes later they all ended up dead. I sighted "__Why_ _do they never listen..." I mumbled and walked over to Godric's peaceful body "and you should have learned by now to find better hiding spaces when you are in your daytime rest" I looked down at him. _

_He didn't respond, just laying there dead. I pulled out a golden __strand of my own hair_ _and placed it in his hand. I wondered if I should have cleaned up all the mess but decided not to. He needed the shock when he woke up, and with my hair shining in his hand he would get my message. _

_***** End of Flashback*****_

I smiled of the memory. He had never again been sloppy when decided his hiding place.

"Evening Goldilocks" Eric's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and looked at him. "Mr. Northman. It is a pleasure seeing you again" I said, formally.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine" he said smirking, looking at me with hungry eyes. He raised his hand towards his office and I followed him inside trying my hardest to walk and not glide.

He sat down in his chair pointed at the chair in front of his desk to me. I sat down not breaking the eye contact. "Have you figured out my secret yet, Mr. Northman?" I said tilting my head in a small smile.

I could see he was frustrated. "I'll take that as a no then" my smile widened.

"I have a few suggestions" he admitted with clenched teethes "but why don't you enlighten me?"

"If you tell me where I can find Godric I will tell you" I said challenging him.

"Tell me first and I will tell you where he is" he said with a cold voice.

I chuckled "I am not stupid Mr. Northman. I will find him without your help" I said and stood from my chair. Suddenly he was in front of me.

"Let me smell you" he said piercing me with his blue eyes.

"I doubt you smelling me will help you find out what I am. My kin is very good masking it. I doubt you have ever smelled us before" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Fairy maybe then?" he asked.

"No fairy" I said smiling at him "If you excuse me, I have to go find Godric. You have wasted enough of my time Mr. Northman" I tried to leave.

He stood in front of me blocking my way"Unmask your scent. Let me smell you" he demanded.

I sighted "I can't unmask it. Every vampire within miles will come to drain me"

He stood in silence looking into my eyes"If I take you to Godric. Will you tell me?"

I thought about it for a second...He was Godric's progeny. I could trust him. Or at least trust Godric to command him never to tell anyone if it became a problem. "Fine. But we must leave now."

"Fine. Just let me make some arrangements before we leave."

I nodded in agreement and walked outside to wait for him. I wondered if we needed to travel far to get to Godric. What I should say when I met him again. It had been over a thousand years since the last time I had seen him.

Eric appeared by my side again "So, how do you want to travel? Car, plane, flying? Flying takes the shortest time." he asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Northman I am in a hurry, so flying it is"

"You don't seem scared" he smirked at me.

"Why should I be scared?" I said back.

"Most people are" he said and closed our distance. He stood with his chest inches away from me and placed his hands around my waist pulling me closer.

I knew he enjoyed it and glared up at him only to see he smirked back at me. I placed my hands around his neck and closed my eyes as we lifted from the ground. I wasn't afraid, just loved the feeling of getting closer to my home.

We just hang high in the air above the clouds and I started wondering why he didn't move. I opened my eyes looking up in his blue. "Unmask your scent" he said with a hungry voice. "No one can get to you here."

I sighted "That was not the deal Northman."

"I changed my mind" he said and smiled a sexy smile.

"Godric will not be pleased when I tell him this" I said glaring at him vibrating power. I started getting irritated on him but couldn't help being amused. He had balls playing games with me. If he knew what I could do he would probably not be so smug and pushy.

"If you don't unmask yourself I will take you back to Fangtasia" he said again with a cold voice.

I felt my anger boil inside of me of his rudeness. But I had planned to let Godric tell him anyway when we met him. And Eric would be able to control himself because of my blood in his veins that Godric had transferred into him when making him. I bit my lower lip discussing with myself. I hadn't much time left and Eric would get me faster to Godric than I would without him. I wished I had one of my elders to tell me what to do. 2500 years was not old for an angel and I was still on my first mission. I sighed.

"Fine. But do you think you can control yourself? And not drop me?" I looked up at him.

"Of course" he said excitement in his eyes. It quickly turned to shock and amazement when I slowly unmasked myself. My skin started glowing again, my hair and eyes shining and my whole body vibrated of strength, power, beauty and the sun.

Eric's fangs ran out and I could see him struggling not to drain me. "Control yourself, Northman." I whispered and that snapped him out of his predatory self. His blue eyes stared into mine now glowing honey yellow. My hair began to dance slowly around my head as if I was under water.

"You are only a myth" he said, shocked. I smiled at him "Yes. Only a myth" I repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all who wanted to follow this story/favorite it, and of course reviewed! That make me so happy. Please let me know what you think so I have something to work with!**

**E****njoy!**

"We are not going to make it back to Godric before the sun rises. I must go to ground" Eric said trembling. He was still shaky and wanted to drain me hours after I had masked myself again.

"You don't need to. I will keep you safe from the sun. Besides it will help me get my strength back if we were closer to the sun" I said to him. My arms were beginning to feel numb of holding on to his for so long. I was glad I had showed him my true self. It would have taken me forever to travel this far and find Godric. And then it would have been too late.

Eric looked down at me with wide eyes."Can you keep me from burning?"

"Yes. Just keep flying" I could feel he was tense when the first beams from the sun stretched over the sky. I smiled when I heard him starting to take slow unnecessary breaths. "Relax you will not burn" I tried to calm him.

His grip around me tightened but I didn't mind. I concentrated on chanting my magic over him. I wondered if Godric would be easy to wake when we found him. Or if I should wait until dark so I could have the night with him before I returned to my world. I couldn't go back unless it was day anyway, that is how our portals work.

A few hours later Eric had finally managed to relax in the sun. After being so close to the sun I felt strong and full of power. But now we sat in a field behind Godric's house. Eric leaned back and looked up at the sky.

"I never thought I would be able to do this again" he whispered to me. It was the first time he had said something since the sun came up. "I am happy I could give you the opportunity" I said studying Godric's house.

Eric rolled over to his stomach and took a deep breath smelling the grass. "It smells different in the sun" he whispered. "Tell me about your life. And your life with Godric" He asked me after a pause.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"I want to know everything. How come no one knows about your existence?" Eric looked very thoughtful. Almost like he was thinking out loud.

"When I was born my training started. We are trained to control how to be in our hidden form. And I am not speaking of masking. The hidden form is..." I wondered how to explain it "an air form. Humans cannot see us"

I took a pause. "When we are 500 years old we get our first mission. Angels are very young at the age of 500."

_****Flashback****_

"_Helia your time has __come__. Your human has been born" my father said after we finished our training for the day. _

"_What?"I said excited. He smiled at me__._ "_Yes. It is a boy. Godric"_

"_Godric" I repeated "When am I going down to see him?" _

"_You are leaving now, my dear. I have faith in you Helia. Make me proud" he had placed his hands on my shoulders looking into my glowing eyes "The most honorable thing to us is to have one mission until our protected dies of age__."_

"_I will cherish his life as I do my own father. I will not disappoint you" I smiled at him. _

_****End of Flashback****_

"So, I was sent down to look at my mission. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen" I smiled at Eric. "When I had seen him I had to go back to my world to continue practicing and learn. The first time I needed to go down to him was when he was twelve. He was drowning. I accidentally slipped on my hidden form and he saw me" I snorted. "Father wasn't pleased but I convinced him that Godric didn't see me"

"Did he?" Eric asked curious.

"Yes" I smiled at him a little sad. I had shown myself to him. After using over 500 years to practice my hidden form. But like I said, I was young.

"He was in an accident as well with his horse. I managed to save him from that too. I was so proud of myself" I remembered it as it was yesterday. I was really scared of the horse. So much muscles and power! Now I had learned to see the majestic and beauty in them.

"As the years went by he managed to stay safe. I was spending much time with the other angels at my age in my world. We practiced, learned, used our powers... it was so much fun. But one day one of a human who was protected by one of my friends was turned into your kind"

Eric raised an eyebrow at me. He looked stunning in the sunshine.

"When our human is being turned we can make a choice. Get a new mission or follow our human into the darkness. My friend chose to get a new mission. Our greatest danger is vampires so it is not many of who follows their human when they are turned"

I explained about the danger and how intoxicating angels were. One slip in the presence of a vampire and we are drained. Eric nodded as I explained now getting why we stayed hidden. Not that vampires could get to us... With our masking they couldn't possibly know. And entering our world is impossible to them (as of the unique portals that only opens at daytime).

"When Godric was turned by his maker I chose to follow him. I had promised my dad. Godric's body was dead, yes. But not his soul. And I would not leave my first mission. I wanted to keep protecting him and make my dad proud"

Eric nodded and asked me questions as I told him everything I could imagine was of interest of him. I told him about the first time Godric had seen me in my true form (with me meaning so). How lost and scared he had been. Eric had a hard time believing his maker had ever been scared.

"The first time I needed to save him as a vampire was when his maker died" I said slowly.

"Each time he was in life threatening trouble I came down to rescue him" I paused for a moment "but then he started to take better care of himself. The last time he needed me were only a few years before he found you I believe"

"What did he do?" Eric asked curious.

I smiled at him "He challenged the vampire that killed his maker. He almost got the same fate again"

"He never spoke to me about his maker. Just once or twice" Eric said staring with empty eyes on the sky.

"He will tell you when he feels it is right" I comforted him placing one of my hands at his chest. "You know the rest of the story better than me" I smiled.

"He turned me and we have walked the earth together in almost thousands years" he said nodding. Not once had they been in any kind of trouble (that severe).

"What have you been doing all those years?" He questioned me.

"I have keeps training. Learning my history. Been helping younger ones with problems. Gotten a thousand years older" I shrugged my shoulders.

"And that is not old to you?" He asked surprised.

"No" I smiled at him "I am now 2500 years old and am still young. I am a teen in our world if you would see it in that way. We are not considered adults before we have pleased our God with enough good missions. Only he will decide when we are done as protectors. When he does, we retire to our world for good. We find a husband and start a family"

"You mean you never can be with another man before your God let you retire?" He looked at me stunned.

"Yes" I giggled.

"What would have happened if you did?"he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"If we interact intimate with someone without our God's blessing we will never be able to find a mate when he means it is time for us to retire. We will never be happy and never have children. We will be forever alone" I said not smiling anymore. I gazed up at the sun and saw it was on it's way down.

Eric was silent for a long time enjoying the last few hours he could in the sun.

"I wished I could share this with Godric" he said suddenly "not that you are bad company" he tilted his head and looked at me.

"I understand what you mean. I wished I could spend the rest of my life with him like this" I gave him a sad smile.

"Why can't you?" Eric rolled around in the grass around me enjoining the smell and the sun.

"If we are not in our own world the darkness will milk us for powers and strength and finally kill us. When I am here I must get as much sun as possible to stay alive. To regain my powers. But it is still not enough. We need to be in the presence of our God in our world. I don't really know what will happen but the rumors say that our light will eventually be gone. And then we can never return to our own world. We will walk on earth as empty shells. Linger in the darkness of the earth"

Eric didn't say anything. He looked thoughtful but also a little sad. "Have some of your kind even been turned?"

"Not that I know of" I looked up at the sun again. Only one hour or so and Godric would wake "Eric you should go enjoy the little time in the sun you have left. Run in the forest, swim in the lake or fly towards the sun. Make this time memorable"

"Only to be in the sun is... I don't know how to thank you enough" he sat up and looked into my eyes.

"You don't need to thank me Eric. I am only glad I had a chance to see my humans progeny. Now, go. I will wait inside on Godric to wake up" I stood up and noticed Eric was looking at me with a frown. I wondered if he caught my 'good bye' undertone.

"I will come back after dark if that is okay with you? I don't want to interrupt..." He asked. I smiled at him.

"It will be fine. See you later" I said and floated towards Godric's house while Eric disappeared into the forest.

…..

"Is this a dream?" Godric slowly opened his eyes looking into mine. I sat on his bed studying him and smiled "No Godric. I am here"

"Am I in some kind of danger?" He suddenly sat up, all tense in his body ready to fight.

I smiled again "No danger Godric. I have been looking for you for quite a while now. I have some bad news for you" I said serious.

"How did you find me?" he asked placing his hand on my cheek stroking me. As to answer that question Eric came into the room. Godric looked at me questionably.

"It is okay. I made a deal with Eric. He knows everything"

"I hope my child have been treating you well. I thought you didn't wanted anyone else than me to know?" he said frowning and thoughtful.

"My blood runs in his veins. Not as much as in you but enough for me to recognize him as your progeny. It is only because of what I am to tell you that I showed him who I am. As he is your progeny I trust him not to tell anyone else about my kind" I said and stood from the bed.

"We will wait for you in the living room while you dress" I looked at Eric when I passed him through the door and knew he would follow me. A few moments later Godric joined us.

"I am so happy to see you again. It is been so long" he said and strode over to me and crushed me in a hug. "It is kind of sad that I haven't been able to see you in such a long time. But it is also a good sign" I smiled at him when I pulled back.

"Godric" Eric had been completely ignored by his maker because of my presence. Now he tried to get some of his attention.

"Eric. I thought I felt you coming closer to me yesterday" Godric smiled at Eric. Eric knelt in front of him in respect. The love between them was making the air vibrate.

Godric fixed Eric and himself with some blood while I sat on the couch. I didn't look forward to tell him the news.

Godric broke the silence "So how long are you staying here? You can stay with me for as long as you like"

I gave him a gentle smile "Actually, I am going back when the sun rises"

I didn't get shocked over how sad Godric looked. But Eric was a different story. He looked almost in more pain that Godric. "Why?" Godric said silent.

_****Flashback****_

"_I don't want to be here when it happens" I was really nervous. I hoped I would be long gone before it happened. My dad was sitting beside me with me in my arms. I didn't like this at all. _

"_We all are going to __be_ _here my love. I can feel it. Fate are on our doorstep. All we have to do is __to wait and keep training to succeed with our missions" he dried one of my glowing tears away with his thumb. _

"_Helia, this has been foreseen for centuries. When the time comes we will fight. Until then I will train you. You will be ready when the time comes. You will fight and make me proud. And you will die like a true hero" He patted my back. _

"_I am scared daddy" I hugged him with my small hands. I didn't want to believe our world was going to end __someday__. _

"_Everything happens for a reason. Learn the prophecy. When you are old enough for your first mission you will have other things to think about. But learn the prophecy" he repeated. _

_**** End of Flashback****_

"My world is in war" I said slowly. When I said 'war' Eric's eyes lit up.

"I will help you" Godric looked determinate coming to me and knelt in front of me. "You have saved me countless of times. Now it is mine turn"

I tried to smile at him "Godric this is not something you can help me with" I thought of the lines my father had learned me thousands of years ago "_It sates itself on the golden-blood. Painting black the goddesses homes. Black become the sun's beams_" I repeated his words slipping my mask as I said it. When Eric's fangs clicked down I snapped out of my trance and masked myself again.

Eric fought himself and calmed down again. Godric stared at me with confusion.

"Doomsday someone call it. I suppose you would say Ragnarǫk" I gave him a sad smile. Godric stood before me and slowly made his way to the couch opposite me and sat down. His eyes were empty yet thoughtful.

"I came here to find you..." I took a pause. "...to tell you that I cannot be your protector anymore" Godric's eyes quickly found mine. "My time is over Godric"

Godric was right beside me with a flash, holding me while Eric took his place on the couch. "You cannot leave me" his eyes were red from bloody tears ready to spill.

"This is not something I can decide Godric. This is my fate" I traced one finger along his forehead and down his face. He closed his eyes feeling me.

"You have a choice" he whispered "you can stay here with me. And Eric."

"She can't stay here" Eric said with an empty voice. It was the first time he had spoken. Godric snapped his head in his direction shooting dagger with his eyes at him. Eric shivered feeling his rage.

"He is right Godric" I said calming him down "I would love to be with you for the rest of eternity. But I can't. And even if I could I wouldn't. I must go back and fight for my home, my world and my people"

"So bring me with you! Take me with you I can help you fight" He sounded almost desperate.

"You cannot abandon your child or your life here Godric. Besides, the portals to my world is only open at daytime. You would burn" I tried to stay calm. In over 2000 years i had known this day would come. I had learned to accept it. I was ready to go.

"If you do what you did to me we could come" Eric suddenly interrupted. I knew he was speaking of him walking in the sun.

"Eric you are not coming with us" Godric stood from the couch. Eric copied him with a frown "Yes I am. You are my maker and I will follow you everywhere to protect you. I want to help. I want to fight"

"Eric you cannot leave Pam" Godric started but Eric cut him off. "Pam will be perfectly fine. I will come with you" Eric had raised his voice.

"None of you are coming with me" I said cutting them both off. They both looked at me with their fangs out and angry faces. I waited for them to calm down but they just stared at me.

"Godric" I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "this is my fate. I have known since I was born. You must accept this too. Let us be together this last night. Let's forget about tomorrow and just spend our last hours together"

He looked down in the floor thinking. I knew he wouldn't let me go without another fight. Ever since i gave him my blood he had been able to sense me in his heart. Like a 'hum' that always was there. He could not sense my emotions or anything like a normal vampire/human blood bond but he felt me in his heart. I knew he was afraid it was going to go away. He had lived with it all his life. Who would fill the empty space?

"Fine" he sighted and looked at Eric with a sad look. Eric looked back at me with the same sad expression "I will leave you two alone" he started to walk away.

Godric looked at me with questions in his eyes. He wanted to be alone with me but he also wanted the presence of his child. I gave him a little smile before looking at Eric's back.

"Eric you can stay with us if you'd like" I said softly. He froze but didn't turn around. "I have a gift I wanted to give to you and Godric before I leave" I continued when he didn't turn.

"I deserve no gift. You have already given me the greatest gift and my biggest desire. You two should be alone to say goodbye. I will only be in the way" Eric spoke quietly.

"My child" When Godric addressed him Eric finally turned around.

"Stay" I said again smiling at him.

He finally gave in and the three of us sat together in the living room. Godric and I talked about our lives before Eric, and Eric and Godric told me about all the stupid things they had done after Godric had turned him. I felt a lot of love for Godric and I really enjoyed being with his progeny too. I was sad I couldn't spend more time with them both.

Even if I only had been with Godric a few times when he had needed my help it felt like I had been with him forever. I knew him better than anyone in the whole world. He would be my one and only mission in my short angelic life. But i was glad. I sat in silence watching the two of them memorize their long life together and I couldn't help feeling proud.

Eric had started off as an arrogant smug vampire. I liked how he vibrated power when I sat in Fangtasia the first night. When he opened his mouth though, I only got more and more annoyed. But now, he knew who I was. He knew what I was, and what I meant to his maker. He didn't hesitate to open up his heart after he saw Godric's love for me. And i really liked him. I was proud of Godric's choice of progeny. Their love for each other was clear and strong. I knew they had a special bond.

We had spent our whole night talking and laughing with each other. The sun was not far away from rising and I could see both Godric and Eric grew more tense by every minute.

We sat in silence a few moments before I broke the silence "I think it is time for your gifts" I said and stood from the couch. The vampires stayed silent watching me.

"I want to give you my blood" I paused when I heard two sets of fangs click out. I smiled at them "if you drink enough of my blood you will be able to walk in the sun. You will have magic in you and be forever protected against burns... Which include silver" I could see the surprise in their eyes.

I waited for one of them to say something. It was Godric that finally decided to speak "We can't accept such a great gift. It is too much" Their eyes were wide as they stared at me.

I walked across the room kneeling in front of them "My end is near Godric. If you will accept my gift I will continue to live through you. My blood will be in you for eternity and it will protect you when I cannot. Please accept my gift" I looked from Godric to Eric and back. Eric just looked stunned but Godric looked troubled.

"I don't think I can live without you. Helia you can't leave me" The blood in Godric's eyes appeared again when he pleaded me to stay.

I placed my hand on his knee and squeezed him light. "I have to Godric. Please accept my gift"

He sat silent a moment before he gave me a little nod. "Eric I want you to go first so I can have a little moment in privacy with Godric before I leave"

Eric nodding in agreement and I stood up in front of him. He stood from the couch and we sat down together in the opposite couch from Godric.

"I can't believe this all has happened"he said in a whisper staring at me.

"I know this must have been a shock Eric. But I am glad I had the opportunity to see you before I went. I hope you will take care of Godric for me after I am gone" I lifted my hand touching his handsome face.

He closed his eyes at my touch sighting "Of course I will take care of him" he opened his eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

I held out my wrist and asked it to open. Eric looked like he had seen a ghost when a wound opened in my wrist revealing my thick sparkling golden blood. I offered it to him gently but he hesitated.

"What if I don't manage to stop" he looked at me uncertain.

"You will. The more blood you take from me, the more control you gain" I smiled reassuringly.

Eric's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he made a growling sound as he started to lick at my wound. He was greedy at first but as he swallowed more and more he started to be more gentle. More controlled. He looked at me while drinking and I smiled at him.

"That's enough" I said calm and Eric stopped immediately. He didn't let go of my hand but softly stroked his thumb over my palm. "I am going to miss you Goldilocks"

I couldn't help but to laugh at him as he called me that. "I am going to miss you too Eric"

He surprised me by giving me a quick hug before he left the room. I sighted when i saw Godric in tears staring at me. "Godric... You need to stop this" I sat down beside him catching a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I love you Helia" he stuttered "You have been in my heart since the day I was born. I can't believe you are leaving me"

"Shh" I placed my arm around him and dragged him into me. He rested his head on my shoulder and held me tight. "I will never leave you Godric. I will stay in your heart and my blood will run through inside you. I know we will see each other again."

I opened my wrist for him and he drank my blood. After he was seated we walked into the bedroom. He had convinced me to stay with him and Eric until I left. I sat in a chair beside the bed while the two vampires snuggled together. I wanted more than anything to snuggle with them but that was not appropriate. It was Eric who explained to Godric about my need of blessing before I could do something intimate as bee in bed with two males. I could see both of them desired me and I had to focus on something else to try getting my thoughts away from them.

It was Eric that first felt the pull from the sun. This was the last night they would feel the pull from the sun. My blood needed time to start working and that I was grateful for. I didn't want to imagine myself leaving if they stood there in the sun watching me, pleading me not to go.

I was worried about Godric though. I knew how hard it would be for him, even if Eric was there to support him. I felt guilty for leaving him but I had to go. Eric was more understanding at this point. He had told me he was a warrior himself in his human life. He knew what war meant. He knew the feeling of protecting his land, people and honor. But he was still sad I could tell.

Eric was now pulled under completely by the sun. He looked so vulnerable and sweet. Not at all the powerful and smug vampire i had first seen. I looked at Godric and saw that his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy for him.

"If you die I will die" he whispered.

I stood from my chair and sat down on the bed beside him cupping his chin in my hands. "I am going to die Godric. But you are not. You promised me, remember?"

He smiled a sad smile "That was over a thousand years ago"

"It still counts" I returned his smile with a happier one of my own. "Good bye my love" I leaned down and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Good bye my angel" he whispered back. Just before I closed the door I swear I heard him again "I'll see you soon"

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I waited until the sun was highest on the sky before I shifted into my hidden form. I drifted up towards the sun until I reached one of the many portals. I slipped through one of them and returned to my true form. It wasn't long until I found myself in the hands of my father.

"Helia, at last" he hugged me and started dragging me along. I looked around for signs after a war but nothing seemed unfamiliar. I sighed,pleased that I wasn't too late. Everything was still shining in gold and sparkled.

"You told your mission about the end?" He looked down at me.

"Yes father. I told Godric everything. And his progeny" I bowed respectful as I spoke. I didn't manage to hide my smile as I loved to be back in my true form. Glowing, hair dancing and fantastic.

"Good. I am proud" He walked us further away towards our great hall. "Everyone is here getting ready. It is going to happen today."

I nodded. I felt a slight squeeze in my heart wishing I could have stayed with Godric and Eric. But I was also glad to be back. I was one of the best fighters and I was excited to show my father that I would sacrifice my life for his protection and my world.

We entered the great hall together and everyone bowed in respect for my father. I quickly spotted my best friends in the back of the hall. Aurora and Ocrius. Like me they had both followed their human into darkness and the three of us had spent much time together exchanging experiences.

Aurora was the most beautifully angel I knew. But one time when she was on earth she had slipped with her mask, getting attacked by a vampire. Luckily she had realized her mistake before her scent had truly been unmasked and she transformed into her hidden form. But not before the vampire had managed to tear off half of her adorable face.

Ocrius was a large angel. His glow was so intense that his skinned looked completely dark. He reminded me a bit of Eric with his wide chest and shoulders and muscular form.

"Helia" My father pulled my attention back to him as he handed me my armor and weapons. I was glad to see that somebody had taken their time to clean and scrub it all so it was shining. The armor was made of sunbeams captured and melted into the strongest iron. I had tried it on many times but this time it was different.

I knew this was not just for practicing or having fun. This was it. This was the last day in my life. I felt dread coming over me as the reality washed over me. I wanted to cry but stayed strong for my father and my people. I thought about Eric and what he would say if he saw me at the brink of my tears before a battle.

The image kind of lifted my mood as I snorted with a little sad smile. I glanced over at my father as he finished putting on his own armour. He also had his crown on. He was a glorious sight. He met my eyes and gave me a short nod. I returned it knowing we were about to head out.

Since he was our God in our world he was going to take with him his best men to the Deep. The Deep was the main entrance to our land and the entrance we expected most adversity from.

I was one of his best fighters but was heading to the Hjalmar entrance. It was a smaller entrance located east and I was confident that no one was going to get past me. I was granted with a few of my dad's fighters, as well as Aurora and Ocrius.

I was finished putting my armour on when my father wanted a talk with us who was going to be in charge of each entrance to our world. I followed him out of the great hall along with a few of the others.

"Your holiness, do we know what to expect?" Our general bowed before my father as he spoke. We were all standing on a line with our heads bowed in respect. My father was only pacing back and forth in front of us.

"It sates itself on the golden blood. Painting black the goddesses homes. Black become the sun's beams" My father repeated the prophecy "that is all we know."

"We are going to fight until we are dead and even some more after that if necessary" One of the others bowed before my father.

My father stopped his pace and stood in front of us "Enough with the formality" he said calm. We all looked up a little bit more relaxed. Father stepped forward to the one that last spoke and placed him hand on his shoulders.

"I have no doubt it will be a difficult fight, dear Arro" He said smiling. "I have no doubt life will be sacrificed. I have no doubt you will give everything you have and more to protect our land and people. Any of you" He glanced over us as he said the last part.

He stepped back from Arro and looked serious again. "You all know what to do if something happens. We meet back here to regroup." We all nodded in understanding and my father seemed satisfied. He dismissed us so we could find our troops and head out to where we were going to be.

I waited a moment so I was walking back into the hall beside my father. "Do you have any suspicions at all on what that is coming? Is it someone, or something? Are you sure we can fight it?" I asked nervous in a low whisper.

"I don't know Helia. This has been foretold before even I was born. Stay strong my daughter. We will fight this" My father answered and gave me a hug. I could see in his face that he was worried but I slapped on my solider face and nodded.

"I love you too dad" I whispered to him before I headed off to Aurora, Ocrius and the other I was going to lead in battle.

"Is everything in order?" I asked as I reached them.

"It will be a pleasure to fight beside you, Helia" Ocrius said with a bow as he handed me my sword. I smiled and nodded back to him.

"Aurora, anything new about Hjalmar?" I turned to Aurora that had been holding an eye at our entrance to see if there was anything suspicious.

"No, everything looks normal" she curtsied as she replied."We are all ready to go" Ocrius said with a firm look also wearing his "solider face".

"Good. Let's go" I said and we all started a determinate walk out of the great hall and towards east. When we were out of sight from the others we relaxed a little. "So Aurora, did you tell your human.. eh vampire about all of this?" I asked.

I was Helia, Helios daughter, the sun's daughter. When we were among others we were always formal to each other showing respect. But now in our smaller group we were friends and able to talk natural.

"No I didn't have time" She said in a sad voice. I nodded in response now knowing what to say. Ocrius had said his good bye last week and told me about the reaction of his vampire. It hadn't went so great as his vampire had threatened with either suicide or holding him prisoner if he was thinking about leaving.

I told them about my own encounter with my vampires child and how thing had enfolded that I had given him a gift as well. I felt the pain surging through me again as I thought about Godric and Eric.

We reached Hjalmar as the day was heading to its end. In our world it never gets dark but the golden colour that's surrounds us everywhere turns into a bronze-like colour making the illusion of darkening.

We were guarding our entrance with a strict line. All of us were ready with our weapons and focused on the fight ahead when we heard the rumble far away. I snapped my head in the direction. It was the entrance in south.

My head was starting to hurt after all the focusing and thinking I was doing but I could see some of my fighters were nervous. "Don't be scared. We will not let anybody past us" I tried to comfort as the leader I was. I tried to stay strong like my father had told me.

The rumble came again much stronger and I thought I heard screams coming from somewhere. I tried to listen in but Ocrius quickly pulled me back to the present "I think I see something"

I narrowed my eyes trying to see what it was he could see. Then I saw it. A thin shadow was coming through our entrance slowly winding. It reminded me of a tentacle but it was just a shadow moving on the ground.

We all stared at it moving further in on our land. Suddenly it was widening and the shadow grew wider and wider. It stopped moving a few meters in front of us like it was waiting for our move. But no one said a thing. I didn't know what to do. Wait until the owner of the shadow came through to fight seemed like a good idea.

But the shadow grew lager and lager and it looked like it had its own life. I slowly started to step back from it, my sword held high as I was ready to fight.

I looked at the entrance again but the only thing I saw was the black shadow. I tried to concentrate to loot through it but it didn't work. It was like watching into a black hole. It was slowly moving towards us as we stepped backwards.

Then it stopped again. Aurora took a step forward with a curious look. "AuroraI don't think we should be near it" I said uncertain. She didn't say anything but took a step more. I glanced uncertain over at Ocrius. His eyes were wide as he held his sword in front of him.

"Aurora" he almost whispered as Aurora was now standing right before the shadow. Slowly she reached her hand out to touch the blackness. It was like a wall in front of her but it didn't move. Her fingertips were now gone in the darkness. We couldn't see them at all.

"Aurora" I said again a little firmer. I didn't want anything to happen.

"It is fine" She said as she turned her head to look back at us. Her hair was shining and her torn face was smiling. She suddenly froze as the shadow swallowed her feet. She screamed out in pain as the shadow started moving up her legs.

"Aurora" I screamed as I ran forward to help her. Ocrius was faster than me and tried to swing his sword at the shadow but nothing happened. The part of his sword that had penetrated the darkness was pitch black and slowly melting.

I looked at it in awe as Ocrius looked at it with shock. Was this what was happening to Aurora? I frantically started to pull in her free arm and drag her out of the dark. Her glowing eyes were rolled in the back of her head as she screamed out in pain.

More of my men came to help me but nothing seemed to get her out of there. The shadow was eating up her stomach and I knew I couldn't help her. Instead I wondered if I should kill her and end her pain. She was obviously in pain but was the part of her that we couldn't see also melting? Maybe she wasn't dying?

One of the other soldiers took my decision for me and ended her. I looked thankfully at him before we ran a few meters away from the shadow again. The shadow began to creep along the bronzing ground.

"We need to run" I said hesitantly, trying to hold back my tears for Aurora and the shock. How the fuck are you fighting a shadow? With nothing solid to stake or drew my sword through. A laud rumble erected over the sky again as I turned around.

Glancing back over my shoulder I saw the shadow stretch from the ground and far above to the sky in one quick moment. It was like a black curtain hanging from the sky, moving around with free will. I swallowed hard. I could feel my heart racing as we started to retreat.

"What's the plan?" One of my men asked me. His voice was shaking with fear, Auroras screams fresh in his mind.

"Helia?" Ocrius said when I didn't answer. What was the plan? The plan was to slay anything that was going to come through Hjalmar. There wasn't any plan B!

"We need to go back to the great hall. Maybe some of the others have found a way to stop this" I said knowing it was a lousy plan. No one protested so I guessed they liked it better than to stay and figure it out for ourselves.

We were all running as fast as we could to get some space between us and the shadow. I made a few glances back over my shoulder. The shadow was stretching as far as I could see from north to south, and from the ground to the sky.

It was weird to look at. The place where we had been standing a few minutes before were just gone. I felt like I was standing on the edge of the world staring out in nothing. If you took the last step over the edge you didn't know it you would fall or not.

The shadow launched itself on one of my men pulling him back with him into the darkness screaming. I wanted to stop and help but I knew it was pointless. The shadow was moving like a wall against us before it launched itself again and took three more of my men.

"We need to run faster" I screamed at the rest of us that remained. Ocrius nodded in agreement and I forced myself to go faster. With my new speed I didn't risk looking back in case I stumbled. In my side vision I could see man after man disappear with a scream.

I was praying that the other knew what to do and cursed myself for taken on this responsibility. I felt stupid for not having a plan and know what to do. I could see the great hall appear in the distance and felt dread fill me as I saw the sky behind it pitch black as well.

In front of the great hall there were several angels standing, pacing and buzzing around. The dark shadow was surrounding us from every angle. I noticed it was only me and Ocrius that was left from my troops and I hoped I would be next so I didn't have to see one of my other closest friends die.

"Helia, any plans?" He panted beside me as we ran.

The thoughts were racing along with the same speed as my legs. "Try to light it" I suggested. I concentrated on my light and shooting light back at the chasing shadow. It didn't seem to help and it irritated me that I knew the shadow could have taken us for a long time now, but only followed us.

I tried again to shoot a lightning ball but all I earned was a hard rumble from above. "It is no use!" I shouted to Ocrius who had tried the same thing. We reached the great hall meeting some of the other troops that had managed to get back.

I could see Arro leaning over one of his men. The sight was repulsive! Somehow they had managed to pull the man out of the darkness when it had captured his one foot. Not he slowly changed colour in a horrible scream as his body looked like it was melting.

I could see Arro coming to the same conclusion as we had when he ended his man's suffering.

"Helia" I heard my father call me and I quickly located him on the steps at the great hall. I rushed to him with Ocrius in my heels. "We need to gather around, stand together and use our light" he said quickly.

I nodded as Ocrius bowed deep in respect before we gathered everybody. It was an easy task and soon we were all standing in a small group. I glanced around and felt the tears pressing behind my eyes as I realized how many that was actually missing.

"No time for that now, my child" My father whispered and I tried to focus. The shadow was now one large wall that stretched around us from the ground to the sky. It came slowly closer and closer and I started to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Helios?" Arro said questionably when he didn't say anything. My father looked around studying the shadow. He looked so glorious where he stood. His armour was shining brighter that anyone else. He wore his crown with pride and didn't looked the slightest frightened.

"Use the light to fight it back" He said with a steady strong voice just as a God should sound like. I drew my strength from him and focused on my own light as we had practiced a hundred times before.

The light created from everyone was so bright I had to close my eyes from protection. I could feel the warmth around me as the wind whipped around us, filled me with hope.

It quickly faded when I heard the first scream. I focused even more on my light. I didn't want to die! Not yet! I wanted to be with Godric, even Eric. I wanted to keep protecting them both. I wanted to dance around in the world like I did when I was a child. I wanted to grow old, find a man and have children. I didn't want to die so soon!

I had always imagined my death to be quick and honourable when my father had told me the prophecy. I had accepted it, it was my fate. But now I had definitely changed my mind. Dying by the darkness seemed, looked, heard so painfully and excruciating. Unbearable.

More screams and the bright light slowly dimmed down. It was only a few left now, including my father and Ocrius. I could see the shadow float around, striking then pulling back. It almost looked like it was playing.

Two more angels were swallowed without any remorse. Arro looked up at me with desperate eyes. I could see he had the same thought as me, not wanting to die so soon. "I can't die like this" Ocrius mumbled as he tried to shoot fireballs into the darkness.

We were standing on a little island now. The great hall was gone, only the stair where me and my father was left while the black smoke lurked behind us. "I am NOT going to die like this" Ocrius shouted at the dark.

I could swear I heard a faint low laugh but when Ocrius raised his sword I knew he was going to do. "NOO" I shouted running at him to stop him. I was too late and he slowly sunk to the ground in my arms. Again I watched one of my dearest friends die before my eyes.

"No, Ocrius" I cried holding him. I didn't hear the swap when the shadow launched in an snapped Arro but when my father stopped glowing his light I snapped back to reality. I quickly wiped away the glowing tear that had escaped down my chin before I turned to my father.

The darkness was completely still except for the strong rumbling from the black sky. My father was laying on his back with someone standing over him. I felt so exhausted and tired after my adrenalin vanished with my hope.

"Father! Get away from him you.. you" I shouted at the thing that was standing above him. They didn't seem to hear me as they didn't react. The shadow's around me slowly slid nearer and nearer. I could feel the ice cold temperature it carried as it forced me to go closer to the thing and my father.

"You are a pathetic God, Helios. I warned you of this day for many thousands of years ago. Now I have taken everything away from you as you did to me. Only two tings remains" I could hear the dark voice from behind him as I was pushed closer by the icing shadows.

"You were a danger to the sun. I had to do something to protect my people, my God's and my land" My father almost shouted out in anger. My emotions were flaring within me. My father knew this creature.

"And look where it got you" It snarled "Now, would you like to die a painful death before I take your daughter to the underworld, or after? Or maybe watch her die a slow death" His voice was so dark and cold I could only gasp for air and gave at his back.

He turned around to look at me and it was then I got a clear look at him too. He was a man. A tall man, a beautiful man. He looked like one of our race. Angels are always beautiful. He had short black hair. He wore only a pair of black pants and his muscular chest was glowing. Not like the angel glow. His glow was more… dark. Pale silver, not gold like angels.

I studied him lost in thoughts for a second as my eyes landed on his wings. He had wings! They were larger than him, even higher. Pitch black like the shadow. I slowly made my eyes glide up to meet his eyes. It wasn't a surprise they also were black. But the evil and death I saw in them made my hair stand up at my back.

He narrowed his eyes and smiled a little smile as he stared back. I didn't want to know what he was thinking right then. From his posture I could imagine it was how to kill me with as much pain as possible to revenge whatever it was that him and my father had talked about.

"You are not touching my daughter, Kalona" My father said with a threatening voice. Afraid I met my father's gaze wondering why he hadn't told me about this. Did he know this was going to happen? What had he done to get this man so hungry for revenge, and a revenge that was so brutal.

"I can do whatever I want Helios. And you can't stop me" Kalona said as he stepped in front of me. I wanted to back away the shadow behind me didn't allow it. He lifted a hand in front of my face and slowly let it slide down inches away from me.

I could feel his hand as if he was really touching me. It was ice cold as the shadow. I looked down in the ground not wanting to look in his eyes again. He turned around to my father again "I think killing you before your daughter is appropriate. Do you want to tell her the reason why she is going to freeze in the underworld like I did?" he bent over to look at him more closely.

I was just numb as I looked at my father. His eyes flickered between Kalona and me. I tried to focus on my light again to blow Kalona of him but I wanted to hear this. And I was going to die anyway. Or freeze if Kalona got his way and I didn't doubt he would.

"Helia" my father started in a low tone. He looked actually scared under the large creature of a man and I couldn't blame him. His golden armour didn't shine as bright as it did the last time I saw him. And he looked as exhausted as I felt.

"I love you my daughter, you know that-"

"Tell her the reason and nothing more" Kalona hissed in his face and grabbed him around his neck. I could see my father's light disappear as the ice cold grip was tight around his throat.

"FATHER" I shouted out as I rushed to his side pushing Kalona off of him. The place I touched him with my hands burned by the cold an I fell to the ground. Beside me I could hear the same low laugh I thought I heard earlier. I ignored him and concentrated on my father. "Please, father" I sobbed. I didn't know what I was pleading for but it just came out.

"Helia" he whispered again. Where Kalona's hand had been I could see blue marks turning into the familiar black. My eyes widened as I watched it slowly change colour. "Go to your mates" he whispered before I had to close my eyes from the bright light.

As I was falling into a blissful light I could hear a horrible roar from whom I assumed was Kalona. But that didn't matter anymore. Not I was falling and drifting into nothing but light. Everything became peaceful.

**Kalona:  
****I had his caracter in mind for a long time but I couldn't come up with a fitting name.. Then I thought of "Kalona" but was really not into using it since it became too similar to "The House of Night"- series... I tried to come up with something else but gravity just pulled me back to that name.. **

**So, just to avoid any missunderstandings I don't take any credit for him. He bolongs to P. C. Cast and her daughter Kristin Cast who wrote the series.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was drifting in and out of the light. I could feel the soft surface I was lying on, and I could feel someone stroking my hair as they spoke softly to another person that was present. I wondered if I was home in my own bed. Maybe my father had convinced the shadows to retreat with his power. Maybe the shadows had let go of my people and my friends.

A headache came rushing from nowhere making me groan. From a distance I vaguely heard someone saying my name. I didn't know where it came from. I didn't know where I was. I tried to open my eyes but there was something pushing my eyelids down again. More forcefully I tried again.

From the little I could see I saw a silhouette in from of me that reminded me of Godric. With a little more force I opened my other eye, eyelids still heavy. "Is this a dream?" I mumbled staring into his eyes. Had he managed to follow me into my world? My eyes darted to a silhouette that appeared behind him. Eric.

"No Helia. We are here" Godric spoke softly to me. I tried to smile at them but don't know if I succeeded. "How did you manage to get here?" My voice was hoarse. Godric glanced over his shoulder back at Eric before he turned to me. "Helia, do you know where you are?" he looked a little concerned.

"Home?" I asked, hope filling my voice. From the looks of the vampires faces I knew I guessed wrong. The happenings of my war rushed through my mind as a movie. Hearing the beats roar before it finally ended. Devastated I sunk back down in the soft surface tears running freely from my eyes. I didn't make a sound. My facial expression was blank. I just let the tears flow, grieving for my friends and family. Godric tucked the covers over me comfortingly and I drifted back into the light.

…

I don't know for how long I had been unconscious but I woke with a warming feeling all over my body. I opened my eyes and stared right into the sun. "It worked" I heard a familiar voice right by my side. Tilting my head I found Eric staring right into my face.

"Eric" I said softly, loving his sun kissed skin. His frown expressed concern over me but I could see a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Tilting my head to my right I found Godric, just as gorgeous in the sun like his progeny. I lifted my hand placed it on his cheek lovingly.

"How are you feeling?" Godric asked me leaning into my hand.

"I don't know" And that was the truth. I wasn't harmed in any way. Maybe a bit overload in the power-department after my father shot me. But it was more mentally. My whole family. My whole world... My friends... I pushed the thoughts away before I broke down crying again. I needed to be strong. 'Suck it up, Helia!' I said to myself.

"Better now that I am in the sun" I said again. "Do you want to get closer? Maybe you feel better if you could be.. you" Eric said a bit hesitantly. I knew he didn't wanted me to do anything I didn't feel comfortable with. But being in my true form close to the sun did sound good. I nodded and Godric gathered me in his arms. I felt safe being in his arms hiding my face in the crock of his neck when he took off into the air.

Being in my true form was better than I expected. I was in no danger from Eric or Godric but I could see both of them staring at me like I was their meal. I absorbed as much as I could from the sun feeling stronger with every passing second. For the first time I noticed my armor was gone and I was dressed in a white dress. "Where's my..." I started but I couldn't finish it. It was to painful. If I started thinking about it I was sure I was going break down. Godric sensing my distress answered me "Your armour is at my home. It is safe. "

I only nodded in response. We stayed in silence enjoining the sun together. Eventually we had to go back down again and I masked myself once again with a heavy heart. I wasn't paying much attention but I did notice that Godric carried me into a house and bedroom where he placed me on the bed. I looked up at the two vampires that hadn't done nothing more than to stare at me for the last few hours.

"Thank you" I whispered. I started to get tired again and my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Before they could say anything else I drifted off back to sleep.

…

The pain was excruciating. Whatever I tried nothing seemed to make it better. The black fog was everywhere around me. Inside me. It was freezing cold almost so cold I couldn't feel it. Feel myself. I wiggled, tossed and turned to get away from it but it wouldn't let me. The shadow had twisted around my leg like a rope slowly moving upwards.

Where it touched my skin it burned slicing me to the very bone. Something black began to slowly slide down from the wounds. It looked like oil but from the smell and texture I knew it was melting flesh. My own skin.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I started to shake violently. I just wanted it to be over, I wished I could just pass out and never wake up again. Never feel the pain again. From the darkness around me I could hear someone laughing. A deep evil laugh.

I wanted to plead for mercy but I couldn't think of anything else but the pain. The shadow had my legs covered completely. It was like they were gone from the world. It was just half of my body in the blackness.

The shadow was slowly eating me. It was reaching my hips, then my stomach. I was screaming with all I had but then I felt the cold entering my lungs. I couldn't breath anymore, my screams became silent. I was gasping for air but every time I did I felt my throat being frozen to ice. It was like knives cutting me up from the inside.

I couldn't feel my lower body anymore. It was gone. I squeezed my eyes shut willing myself to die. But it didn't work. The laugh came closer to where I was.

I opened my eyes again and the pain was suddenly gone. I gasped for air again unwillingly but now I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I knew it was because my life was leaving my body. I stared into the dark eyes that I could see before me. The eyes that belonged to the body with the evil laughed.

He smiled at me in return.

In front of me, his evil black eyes changed into softer brown ones. His facial expression became... more worried. His raven black hair changed color. The fog disappeared slowly and another silhouette appeared.

Warmth erupted from every corner soothing my shivering body. My breath became more controlled and my senses returned. I realized it was Godric's eyes that I was drowning in, with Eric standing behind him. They both looked like they were looking at a ghost.

I could see Godric's lips move like he was trying to say something. But everything was quiet like I was under water. He looked back to Eric who sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. His cold skin made me flinch but when it didn't freeze me, burn me or melt me I relaxed again.

Godric's lips continued to move and the sound of his voice slowly reached my ears "Breathe... Nightmare". I could only hear some words when my hearing slowly returned.

"We are here. You are safe" Eric's voice soothed from a distance. I stared up at him with wide eyes taking deep breaths to calm myself. The strength returned to my body and I squeezed his hand in mine. Blinking a few times I felt the darkness and shadows leave me completely and I was more or less back to normal (if you look past the sweat and shaking body).

"Wha..." I mumbled sitting up in the bed. I still felt tired but was more confused than anything.

"Relax Helia. Are you okay?" Godric asked behind Eric.

"Yes" I said "What happened? How long has it been?"

"Try not to think so much. You need to eat, first of all" Eric reached up and stroked me gently at my arm. He smiled at me looking nothing like the bad ass vampire he was. I started back at him with confusion. Does he think I have time for eating? Why the fuck was I back on earth?

"Helia, it was just a nightmare" Godric could probably see my anger towards Eric. "I know it was a nightmare" I snapped at him "But why am I here? I need to go back" I said the last part more to myself than to the vampires as I stumbled out of bed.

"You can't go back" Eric rose to his full length and stared at me "You can't leave us.. I mean Godric again" His voice was a low rumble with a threatening tone to it.

I glared at him before I pushed him aside looking for my sword and armor. "Helia please just.. Just come and eat something so we can talk" Godric's asked with a calm voice. I was busy opening all the closets and didn't bother turn around "I don't have time to talk Godric. I need to go back and help my father! How long have I been unconscious?"

"Just a couple of days. We have carried you in the sun each day since so you would get stronger" Godric answered after a pause. I tore out a few dresses and almost crawled inside the closet searching for my things.

"What happened? How did you find me?" I asked them getting more and more stressed out as I didn't find what I was looking for.

"Godric felt you" Eric said.

"What?" I retreated from the closet looking at him. How could he feel me?

"A while after you left us I could feel your 'hum' inside my heart starting to disappear" He said with a sad voice.

"Then he felt you vanishing completely. He asked me to stake him, even threatening to command me" Eric said anger rising clearly in his voice as he gave Godric a stern look.

I gasped; shocked that Godric would even consider meting the true death. And by Eric's hand no less! That would have destroyed Eric "What happened?" I asked giving Godric the same stern look as Eric did.

Godric looked guilty and I knew he was thinking about his promise as well. "Suddenly you came back. It was so strong that I knew where you were. Eric and I flew to a field and... And we saw a scar in the sky, like someone was tearing it open. And then you fell from the wound and down to earth"

"We caught you before you made it down and flew you back here" Eric continued "You have been unconscious since, except for yesterday in the sun and one time before that. We flew you as high as we could get to the sun each day in hope that you would get your strength back to wake up"

To say I was shocked was not a lie. I remembered the master of the darkness Kalona. My father shot me with his light. Had he really shot me down to earth? "Fuck" I mumbled walking quickly to one of the other closets tearing out the clothes inside not caring that I was making a mess.

"Helia, what happened?" Godric asked me softly.

"I need to get back! Where the fuck is my armor and sword?" I almost shouted the last part in frustration ignoring Godric's question. Not were angel-like. But I needed to go back! I could not just sit down here not knowing what was happening at home. Maybe my father was still alive. Were the others even dead? Maybe they were just in captivity in the dark and needed me to save them?

The sound of fangs clicked down making me jump. I glared at Eric over Godric's shoulder, who also turned to look at his progeny. The bad ass Viking was back it seemed as his pants was getting tighter every second. He didn't even hide it, only smirked back at me.

Godric turned back to me and I could see he was struggling not to smile at Eric with lust filling his own eyes as well "I took it down to mine and Eric's chamber where we were certain no one could touch it"

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. Why, wasn't I important enough to be in their secret chamber? He was really a bad liar. "Who undressed me?" I said with a sharp voice looking down at my white dress "and dressed me again?"

"Sadly our maid did it" Eric spoke still smirking and licking his lips. A wave of relief washed over me. I was afraid that if they did, I would never find my true mate. If he ever excised, that is. Ignoring Eric I rushed out of the bedroom heading for their chambers. The door was locked of course and I knew I needed one of them to open it.

Godric appeared behind me "Eric is making you something to eat" He said softly pacing a hand on my shoulder when I didn't turn around. "I don't want to eat Godric, I need to get back" I tried to take deep breaths to calm my anger.

Godric's grip hardened and suddenly I was sitting by the kitchen table with a spinning head. "Eat and then I will take you down" Godric said with a firm voice as Eric placed a plate with food in front of me. I was about to snap back at Godric when the smell invaded my nose making me forget all about my anger and desperation.

"Helia, what happened? Why did you fall from your world?" Godric asked while I dug in. Instantly I felt the tears press behind my eyes as I started to think about everything. I swallowed my food and the limp in my throat down hard "My father shot me" I whispered.

Eric was leaning back on the kitchen counter when he snorted "Your father shot you and you want to go back? Shouldn't you take his advice and stay here, as he wanted?"

"Eric, as your maker I command you to shut up" Godric hissed at him. I stared at Godric pondering on his reaction towards Eric. Yes, he was rude but he was helping me to stay together in one piece so that I didn't break down. Godric turned back to me "Helia, why did your father shoot you?" His voice was back to the natural softness.

"Because" I started but stopped when I didn't know what to say "He and I were..." The only one left? Because he knew I was going to die otherwise? I took another bite of my food wondering what I should say and tried to force the tears back again. I took a deep breath mumbling "I don't want to talk about it"

'You are a warrior, an angel. You are strong' I thought to myself getting control over myself. Godric sighted "Helia you can't go back. You can't leave me.. us again" he glanced over at Eric "Your father shot you out of your world. I don't know what happened up there and I hope that one day you will tell me. But you need to think this through. Will it be safe for you if you go back?"

I could hear the insecurity in his voice. I wondered what will happen if I tried to go back. Maybe the shadows had vanished? "Godric" I sighted "I don't know anything right now. I don't know if I will die the moment I return or if it is safe and secure. But I have to try! I can't stay with you and know that I maybe could save someone, or helped my father. Maybe he is still alive, maybe-"

I reached over the table where he sat in front of me and took his hand into mine "Besides, I can't stay here even if I wanted. I will be drained of my light no matter how much time I spend in the sun"

Godric looked away from me, blood filling in his eyes. I knew he understood now. Glancing over at Eric I saw his expression was pained. I stood from my chair and walked around the table and folded my arms around Godric. He dragged me down in his lap and buried his face in my chest as he wept.

I held him tight feeling one tear sliding down my own face "Godric don't.. I promise we will see each other again no matter what!"

Eric came slowly towards me uncertain if it was okay or not. I smiled a sad smile at him reassuringly. He reached out his hand and dried my tear away. Then he nudged Godric who was gaining control over himself. "Yes you may speak my child" he whispered into my skin.

"The portals are only open at day, right?" Eric asked me with a strained voice. I nodded not trusting my own as I felt the tears pressing again. "We want to come with you this time. Until you leave. And when you get to your world and see it is no more you come straight back" His voice was hard as he said his command.

"Eric, what if I need to help-" I started to protest but he cut me off "If you are in danger you will return immediately and if you can help without exposing yourself to whatever it is up there you may come back and tell us before you leave again. In that way we will know that you are safe"

I stared up at his determined expression. Godric withdraw from my chest forcing me to loosen my tight grip around him. I could feel his eyes on me. I thought about it for a moment and I came to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad idea. "Yes sheriff" I said with a tiny smile.

His serious look cracked into a gorgeous smile. He wasn't expecting me to agree with him obviously. Godric hugged me again squeezing the air out of me. I giggled trying to get out of his grasp but he only tightened his arms around me. 2000 year old vampire, or 2 year old kid?

"I will go and take a shower" I said after he let me go and I started to walk out of the kitchen heading for my room. As I said it I heard two sets of fangs click out. Acting like I didn't hear them I smiled to myself and kept on walking. I knew they both admired my looks and all but seeing me in my armor apparently made them both admire me... a little more.. in a different way as well...

After I had showered and dressed again I found the vampires in the living room. "Yes Isabelle. Tell Stan to wait for my orders" Godric's finished his phone call just as I entered the room. He turned around and was in front of me in an instance. He took me bu surprise and hugged me tightly again.

I chuckled "Godric.. Vampires isn't supposed to hug people you know?" I mocked him. He's respond was only to hug me tighter "I want to be close to you" he murmured into my ear. I broke out laughing as his lips brushed against my earlobe tickling me.

He pulled back with a slight grin on his face. He gripped my hand and dragged me over to the couch where Eric sat dumping me beside him before he sat down on the other side. We sat in silence for a few moments before I started to feel a little awkward bot vampires staring at me.

"What?" I said glaring at Godric before I turned to Eric. "We are waiting for you to start your story" Eric smiled a cute smile. "What story?" I smiled not knowing what the heck they were talking about.

"The story about you" Godric said making me shift to look at him. I frowned at him not getting what he was asking. Hadn't I made it clear that I didn't wanted to talk about what had happened? "Godric" I started dragging out his name with a sight.

"Describe how your world looks like" Eric interrupted. I was starting to get frustrated. Was they trying to make me remember everything that had happened? Was they trying to make me talk about it so they could pity me? Did they try to make me remember my friends and my family that I don't know exist or not anymore?

Quickly I stood from the couch walking away to get some air between us. "What? What do you want to know?" I couldn't help from raising my voice as I was getting more and more angry "That we were chased by a shadow that no one of us could figure out to stop? That when the shadow took all of my friends I had to watch them melt away by coldness? That me and my father was the only one remaining before he shot me? That the last thing he said to me was to find..." I stopped in my tracks.

The last thing he said to me.. My eyes widened as I stared out in the air replaying it all in my head.

_I saw the marks on my __father's_ _neck where Kalona had gripped him turn into black. "Go to your mates" he whispered before I had to close my eyes from the bright light. _

I snapped back to reality when I felt someone touch my face. Godric stood beside me wiping the tears I didn't know I had cried away with Eric right behind him with a concerned expression. My father said I needed to go to my mates. Could he mean... No..

A giant crash made me jump before I was slammed to the floor. The air in my lungs were crushed out of me and my head slammed down in the floor. Around me I could hear snarling, growling and crashing. I tried to sit up but my head was spinning and fell back down. "Godric" I whimpered out of the pain while gasping for air at the same time.

"Eric, take her" I heard Godric shout from the other side of the room quickly followed by a crash that made the floor underneath me shake. A pair of cold hands gripped around me and lifted me up. I tried to focus on something other than the black spots flashing before my eyes but saw only a pair of fangs inched away from me before it was yanked away by someone who I could recognize as Godric.

Everything became blurry again and wind whipped around me making my stomach tumble before it stopped. "Helia" Eric said shaking me slightly in his arms. I groaned in protest as I lifted my hand to the back of my head where my head had hit the floor. "Fuck" I mumbled feeling blood trickling through my hair.

"Helia, you need to mask yourself up" Eric said calmly. I looked around noticing for the first time that I was in Eric's arms high above the ground. "Eric, I'm-" I stared to apologize but Eric wouldn't let me finish. "Helia it wasn't your fault. We didn't try to get you upset; we just wanted to know more about you. Not about what had happened" He said reassuringly.

I looked up at him still not masked. How could I slip on my mask? Why didn't they say anything, they knew vampires miles away could smell me. I started to feel embarrassed for raising my voice and loosing my head like that. I began to mask myself again but found it difficult with the wound in my head.

"Here" Eric said reaching out his arm. He had made a cut in his own wrist to meed to feed from. "Eric, I don't need that" I said sharply looking at him. "I want you to take it. I want to be inside of you" He said staring into my eyes. I raised a brow at his comment not knowing if he meant his blood or.. something else.. Knowing his reputation he probably meant both. "My blood I mean" He said smirking only making me more suspicious.

"You know I can't suck on another man's skin Eric. I can close it up myself" I said and ordered the wound to close. Damage repaired, but I still felt a little dizzy and thoughtful.

Find you mates. Was my father referring to Godric and Eric? Did my father even know about The love I had for Godric, and strangely for Eric as well? Or were there other angles on earth I didn't know about? I really wanted it to be my vampires but could I risk it? I felt a pull against both of them but what it my father was referring to someone else?

Eric started to lower us down to Godric's house again. What I saw was making my stomach turn into a little knot. From above the house I could see right down to the living room through a giant hole in the roof. Eric guided us through the hole and I took in everything around me with a gasp. It looked like a tornado had been in there. Everything was ruined, dirty and bloody. To my great relief Godric was okay, standing over one of the bloody ponds on the floor.

"Godric" I wanted to say more, I wanted to apologize but I didn't trust my voice to speak. Eric sat me gently on the ground and I rushed over to Godric falling to my knees in front of him weeping. Before my knees met the bloody floor Godric lifted me up in his arm. I rested my head on his shoulder taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. "I am so sorry Godric. I didn't mean to slip my mask. I didn't mean to yell or get angry. I didn't mean to ruin your house" I mumbled into his shirt.

Godric stoked my back before he pulled away to look into my face. "It wasn't your fault Helia. We should have known better to ask of your story when it only brought back the recent memories. We are so sorry"

"But.. Godric, your home!" I protested but a hand on my shoulder stopped me from rambling more apologizes. "Let's go down in Godric's chamber. I will make some arrangements and everything will be back to normal before the sun will even be up" Eric smiled at me.

I nodded still teary but let Godric lead me into their bedroom while Eric stayed behind to make his calls. "This is your secret chamber? I've been here already!" I stated as I looked around. It was the same bedroom I had left Eric and Godric in the first time I left.

Godric only smiled at me before he walked over to over to the nightstand and pushed in the knob on one of the drawers. A sounded 'click' and the bathroom door opened. Frowning I watched Godric walk over to it and opened the door frame. "What the..." I whispered to myself as a key pad appeared from where the door frame had been. Godric only smiled again typing in the password with vampire speed. I wondered how many numbers there were, cause even with vampire speed Godric used some time.

When he finished a door popped open and Godric held out his hand gesturing for me to enter. I slowly made my way beside him as I glanced inside the new hallway with curiosity. "It is safe, just go inside" Godric said softly.

The wall between the bedroom and bathroom was thicker than most walls but not that thick! I would have to enter it sideways to get through. "When Eric manages to get through, you will as well" Godric said with a knowing smile. Everything that had happened in the last few hours was all forgotten by now. To say I was stunned was an underestimation. I hesitated for a moment before I walked inside Godric following right behind me. "It may be a bit dark for you..." He said and took my hand in his. I felt like electricity ran up my arm and I looked down at our joined hands before I looked up at him with a smile.

Unmasking my eyes I saw his own widen with amazement and lust before I concentrated on the walk. As all other angels I see better in the dark when my eyes is unmasked. We walked hand in hand for a few minutes before we came to a stairwell. At the bottom of the stairs we was again in front of a door. This time Godric bit into something that looked like a sponge. His fangs left two deep marks and after some time a green light appeared and the door opened.

"It is only mine and Eric's fangs registered to enter through this door" Godric said as he dragged me into the room inside.

I nodded "I am glad you are careful with where you rest" I smiled at him remembering the wolves I saved him from.

"I never really got to thank you for that" He said smiling softly at me "I didn't register any of the dangers before I woke up that night"

"You don't have to thank me Godric" I squeezed his hand letting my eyes for the first time take in the room. It was a large bedroom with a king size bed demanding attention in the middle of it. Everything was in dark wood and was very masculine but at the same time soft and comfortable. On the other side of the room was another door, guessing into the bathroom.

"You can take a shower and then go to bed. The sun is only a few hours away and you need to get some rest before you.." he took a deep breath before he finished "go back".

"Thank you Godric. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll head up and talk with Eric and take care of the intruders.. We will be right back. Take some of my clothes if you like something new to wear" He said and kissed me on my cheek before he headed out of the room again. The door smacked shut making me jump before I headed to the shower.

Now that everything eventually had calmed down I managed to think again. That was both positive and negative. I had screwed up. So much for being a angel... Making my own human in danger and ending up with him saving me and providing for me. My father would have been embarrassed over me. Thinking of my father I was curious of what he had said. Go to your mates. I didn't know angels could have more than one mate. Maybe he said wrong. Maybe I heard wrong. Maybe I was just imagining everything.

I wondered what my father had done to make the beast so hungry for a revenge that brutal. He was a danger do the sun, my father had said. Picturing the black evil eyes of his made a cold shiver run down my spine. In my dream he had stood before me and laughed as I slowly died by his shadows.

I finished my shower and found one of Godric's shirts to put on before I snuggled under the covers in the bed. It smelled of both Godric and Eric and I really enjoyed it. The door clicked open again and both of them came into the room. The sound of fangs clicked down when their eyes found me in the bed but I didn't bother to react.

"We just came down to check on you.. Want some company in there?" Eric gave me a smirk not bothering to retract his fangs. Him first being so sentimental and then ruin it right afterward made me smile at him. He knew I couldn't share a bed with males. "We will be upstairs to control the progress in the living room while you rest. I will come down and wake you when the sun rises" Godric said softly his fangs showing as well.

I only nodded in response. "Hey" I said making they stop in their movements as they were heading out of the room. "I wished I could" I almost whispered, answering Eric. He looked at me with longing in his eyes before he turned and left. "Make sure to get some sleep, my angel" Godric appeared before me and kissed my forehead before he to vanished making me all alone in the room.

I sighted and snuggled further down in the pillows realizing how tired I actually was. It didn't take long before I fell into a troubled sleep.

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story/adding it to their favorites or just follows it. It means a lot to me, but I hope you can give me two more seconds of your precious time and review.. Everyone who is writing their own stories knows just how much more fun it is to write when you get feedback on your work! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in a dark cold room, with stone walls. It smelled of rawness, death and depravity. I felt cold and looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing Godric's shirt. Suddenly I heard a sound from one of the corners in the room. It was like a bird was flying or the sound of wings. I couldn't see what it was because of the dark.

I started to unmask myself to get some light. My hair and skin started glowing and lit up the room. Soon I could see everything in the room and gasped when my eyes landed on the corner the sound came from. It was the beast. Kalona staring back at me with his evil eyes and a little smile.

"Good to see you again. I was kind of... angry when your father decided to save you" His voice was cold and emotionless except when he said "save you" with a snort like it was funny. He was leaning against the wall with his massive wings behind him.

My insides turned to ice and I instinctively started to back away from him. "W-Where am I? Where's my father" I stammered. He stood from the wall and came towards me for every step I took away from him. "Your father is dead like everybody else. And you.." he took a pause when I felt the wall behind me. Trapped. He continued his slow walk towards me and soon was hovering above me. I wanted to look somewhere else than in his black eyes but there were nowhere else to look.

"Your body is hiding somewhere on earth. But your mind is here with me. In your cell in the underworld" His little smile appeared on his lips again. He lifted one hand towards me. I closed my eyes as tight as I could preparing for the pain I felt when I touched him the last time. But is never came. I felt one of his cold finger run along my jawline but there was no pain. I opened my eyes again to look at him before I slapped his hand away from me. He only chuckled as he stepped away from me.

This was a dream. He couldn't hurt me. Almost relieved I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Your father was a very smart man" Kalona said as he turned around and walked away from me. Feeling more relaxed without him in my face I started to look for a way out. Wait, I can just make myself wake up! "But sending you back to earth was stupid. Because now I have to look all over for you" He turned around to face me again with that ugly smile.

I was trying to pinch my arm so I would wake up but nothing happened. Kalona narrowed his eyes at my attempts "That won't work. Only death or someone waking you up will bring you out of this dream and back to your body" he stepped closer to me again. "Tell me where you are hiding"

I didn't answer him only looking into his dark eyes. He narrowed his eyes even more and they became even darker. "Tell me where you are and save us both some time. I will find you eventually and when I do you will be sorry. But if you tell me know I might hold back some of the pain that is headed your way" he came closer hovering above me like he did before. I narrowed my eyes back at him before I blew him across the room with my light.

"You can go to hell!" I spat at him before I gathered more energy to throw at him. He stood tallwith all of his impressive height before he smiled at me "Impressive, I must say. But don't try it again, ever"

I ignored him and tried to shoot him again with my light. This time he was prepared and flexed his wings making my light disappear. I walked towards him trying again but he only blew it away with his wings making the light hit one of the chairs in the room making it crush into little pieces.

A gush of wind blew through the room and the walls started to change color. The gray stonewall became darker and darker and soon it was all black. The roof followed and soon the blackness stared to creep on the floor from the corners of the room. I knew it was the shadow as the temperature started dropping. Frightened I looked at Kalona who only smiled at me. "Tell me where you are hiding on earth!"

I didn't answer him making him more angry. "Fine, I will enjoy this" he laughed the low evil laugh before the shadows surrounded me. The shadows gathered around me "No no no no" I mumbled remember all to bright what the pain felt like. When it was inches away from me I closed my eyes as tightly is I could.

"Helia" I opened my eyes feeling someone shaking me staring right into Godric's eyes. I was breathing heavily and was trembling.

"Relax, breathe. It was just a nightmare" He said stroking my hair. "Yes.. yes yes" I nodded as I sat up in the bed not knowing if I believed it or not. It had been so real! I had felt his touch and the cold on my skin. Could it have been just a nightmare? Was he really looking for me? Or was it just my mind being crazy on me?

Godric pulled me into a hug comfortably "The sun is up". I hugged him closer to me not wanting to get up. I still felt like I should go home to check if there was something I could do. Someone to save. But still I doubted myself. Something inside of me told me I should stay away. Far away. Even if I had this incredible scary dream I didn't know if it was real or not. What if it actually was real? What if it only was my own imagination? Either way it was bad news.

But I had to know. Not knowing would drive me crazy, and like I told Godric I had to go back to get energy. I pulled back from him "Give me a few minutes"

He nodded and walked outside of the room to wait for me. I opened one of the closets and found my armour. I didn't know if I wanted to smile or cry seeing it again. I quickly decided to do neither and shut my emotions out. I made sure I was completely masked up before I walked out to Godric.  
"You look amazing, Helia. I don't know if my progeny will be able to control himself" he smiled. I could see the tip of his fangs as he did but only smiled back and took his hand in mine.

He led me up the stairs and through the narrow hallway before we were standing in the first bedroom. I watched as Godric closed the door frame with as much astonishment as I did when he opened it. He chuckled and led me out of the bedroom. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the door frame one last time. It looked like a completely normal doorway.

Eric's fangs clicking out drew back my attention. "Hey" I said smiling at him trying to ignore his hungry stare. He only snickered and making one of those smacking sound with his tongue. Still holding Godric's hand I dragged him along past Eric and out of the house. The sun was shining brightly and it felt really good to absorb the beams and energy again.

I let go of Godric's hand and walked around for a bit, enjoying myself. Eric and Godric just stood and watched me like I was their prey. When I realized that humans could see me in my armour I decided it was time to go. "So how do you want to travel?" Eric appeared in front of me, his chest inches away. I felt his hand around my waist as he pulled me closer. I glanced up at him knowing he very much enjoyed this. It was like flashback to when he first was going to fly me to Godric.

Sighting I paced my hands around his neck and he lifted us from the ground with Godric right beside us. I looked from Godric to Eric and back again studying their looks in the sun. I must say they looked really great! "Seeing something that you like?" Eric whispered in my ear. I felt a blush coming "be careful or I will fry you" I muttered embarrassed. This was so inappropriate. God, I was a lousy angel.

"I think this is high enough" I said after a few minutes in silence. "You promise you will come back if it is not safe or at least tell us if there is?" Godric's eyes were filled with blood again as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I promise Godric, don't worry" I smiled at him before I reached out to drag him into a hug. I pulled back and kissed his forehead before he drew back completely letting me say bye to Eric as well. He was already holding me, but I tightened my grip around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I felt something hard poking me at my stomach and Eric started to rub himself on me. "ERIC" I gasped quickly pulling away from him as much as I could without falling. Hi only smiled a sexy grin at me "What?" he said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to be angry but I couldn't help finding him amusing.. And a little arousing. I tried to hold back a shy smile but when I realized I couldn't I shifted to my hidden form as quick as possible hoping that he didn't see it before I disappeared.

I drifted up towards the sun and the portals. Finding one of then I tried to slip through but something stopped me. I tried again but I couldn't get through, like it was closed. A few attempts later I gave up. I drifted down again to where the two vampires were waiting for me. Being smart I decided to shift into my true form right beside Godric so Eric couldn't get his hands on me again. Godric noticed the air beside him shift and was quickly grabbing me before I could fall. I wished I could fly in my true form as well as my hidden form.

"So?" Eric said. His sexy smirk was gone and a concerned and hopeful expression had invaded his face.

"I didn't get through, it is closed" I answered. I looked at Godric who tried to hide his smile. "Good, now you don't have to leave us" Eric said excited before he flew closer to me and Godric. "I guess not" I shrugged hiding my concern. "In that case we need to get you some new clothes... Even if I really like that armour on you" Eric snickered. I didn't even bother to be annoyed or angry.

My thought was in my home. Why was it closed? Was it going to open again anytime soon? Was my father there? Was Kalona? Was he looking for me like he had said in my dream? Was it he and his shadow that was keeping the portals closed? In that case it didn't make any sense.. He knew I needed to go back there eventually! Or did he?

"Eric, go find something for Helia to wear and eat. I will take her home" Godric pulled me out of my thoughts. Eric only nodded before he was gone with his vamp speed. Godric lowered us gently back to the ground again. I walked around his house to the backyard where me and Eric had been waiting for the sun to set the first time I was here. I sat down on the grass thoughts rushing through my head.

"What are you thinking?" I loved Godric's soft voice. I looked at him feeling the tears pressing behind my eyes. He sat quietly beside me waiting for me to answer. I wonder if I should tell him more, about my nightmares, about what happened before my father shot me. I looked up at the sun willing the tears away before I took a deep breath. I lay down in the grass. I let one of my hands reach up and trace Godric's shoulder and arm watching him.

He was wearing a lose white sweater that showed the most of his tattoos. "Do you remember when I first saw you after you got them?" I asked him. He looked a little confused at first before he realized I was talking about. "Yes" He smiled "You thought I had an illness when it really is a symbol of protection".

"Sorry if I flipped out on you.. I was so worried you were going to die and I couldn't protect you" I giggled remembering how I had acted, like a crazy person over some tattoos.

"Godric, do you ever get tired of living? I mean, exist?" I asked after a pause. He looked down at me with a curious look before he answered "Yes. Up until you came back into my life I was thinking about to end it all. But then you came and gave me hope again. And the sun" he smiled at me "I never thought I was going to see the sun again"

"I am glad you are happy" I said making me think of my own situation again. I didn't think Eric or Godric thought about the consequences of me not being able to return home. My light would go out. I would fade away to an empty shell, God knows if I will be able to live at all. I didn't want to remind them though, I didn't want to ruin their happiness and make them worry. Not to mention what they would say if I told them about Kalona hunting me.

"Godric?" I tightened my grip at his shirt and pulled him down to me. "Yes?" He looked deep into my eyes. His brown one's made me feel so safe and loved. "I love you Godric, you know that?" I asked him while my hand caressed his face. He smiled at me "And you know I love you too" . I smiled at him pulling him closer to me before I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Kissing Godric was one of the best things I had ever done in my life. It just felt so right. I wondered if the pull I felt against him was just because of the love I had for him or was it because of something else? Was it because it was because he had my blood? Or was he one of the mates my father had told me to find before he shot me?

I couldn't help playing with the idea of Godric and Eric being my mates. Either way, I was a dying angel and I wanted to spend the last few weeks the best way I could; with my human (or now vampire) and his child. I didn't care if I had gotten the blessing or not. My hope concerning going back home and find a man and retire was gone. There was no way. Thinking about it only made me kiss Godric harder.

I couldn't help the knot in my stomach telling me there was something wrong. The nightmares I had about Kalona felt so real, but still… I had just witnessed him and his shadows take everything I had away from me. It was natural to have nightmares, right? But was he after me? Could he find me? Somewhere deep inside tried to tell me that these dream I had was true. At least the message they were bringing. I had to be careful. The most important was to keep Godric and Eric safe.

Godric pulled away while keeping his eyes on me. I could see in his eyes that he was curious of why I had kissed him but didn't ask. I smiled at him as he stroked his thumb along my jawline and over my lips. I kissed it before I playfully sucked it into my mouth and gave him some small bites.

Godric growled while his fangs clicked down and pulled his thumb out of my mouth so his tongue could take its place. Moaning I placed my arms around his neck dragging his body over mine. I traced his fangs feeling their sharpness but was careful not to cut myself.

"I want to feel you" Godric whispered breaking our heated kiss. His hands had traveled up and down my body, but my armor was covering the most of it. I stared up at his lustful eyes knowing mine were mirroring his.

A sudden large shadow interrupted my reply and I glanced up at Eric. His eyes were wide staring down at me. "What… Can't you..?" He stumbled through his sentences before he pulled himself together "What about the consequences?"

I smiled reassuringly ignoring Godric's threatening growl at his child. "I don't care about that Eric. I am not likely to go home anyway" I said blinking my tears away. Realization crossed Eric's face. I guess it finally dawned at him what would happen to me if I didn't get home… About time.

"Shit" he turned around and started pacing back and forth. I had told Godric that I couldn't stay on earth even if I wanted to but I hadn't told him why. Godric giving me a curious look and a raised eyebrow was enough to make me start explaining. I told him the same thing I told Eric and tried to explain the fact that the beams from the sun were not enough to give me energy while on earth. I had to return to my world for fully recharge my body or I would slowly fade away.

"And now you can't get home" Godric stated the obvious fact's. I sighted "No, the portals were closed". "I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I can fly you to the sun every day so you can gain more energy, I will not let you fade away" Godric was on his feet with determination written all over his body.

He helped me up and I smiled sweetly to him "I know Godric". I didn't want to start another fight with the vampires by telling them it wouldn't work. It was really like vampires and feeding, they can survive without blood for an amount of time but eventually they have to feed. My "feed" was my home and nothing else.

Eric looked forlorn while he stared at Godric making me think he had the same thought as I did. I grabbed Godric's hand and dragged him after to Eric. "Let's just live together now, and not care about the future". He looked down at me and nodded in understanding.

"Child, did you get what I asked?" Godric asked Eric stepping closer to me. "Her clothes are inside" Eric nodded before looking at me. "Want some help changing?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I had to smile, knowing he tried to break the heavy tension that surrounded us. His worried eyes betrayed him and made everything even worse.

I excused myself and walked back to the house by myself tormented. I didn't want to take of my armor and change into regular clothes. I wanted to raise my sword and fight my way through the sorrow and guilt I felt.

Godric was a mess. He acted like the first time I met him as a vampire, unsecure and lost. But now he tried to hide it under determination and love, making him a complete mess. To everyone else I assumed he would seem normal. Maybe a little more distracted. But I had known him, observed him ever since he was born. I knew better. And so did his child. When I first heard of Eric, the rumors said he was ruthless, high handed, a complete womanizer and a strong vampire.

He didn't disappoint when I first met him. After he figured out who I was he changed completely, gave me respect and almost worshipped me. But now he also had changed. He switched between being the vampire Sherriff that he was and the confused and disorientated child of a lost maker.

I had to do something. I had to get them both to remember themselves and who they were. How, I didn't know yet. All I wanted was to throw myself at the ground screaming and crying for everything I had lost. But that would take me know where.

Thoughts of being a lousy angel invaded my mind again. How could the vampires, both with history of fighting and being glorious warriors think of me like I was something to hold dear?

I was the warrior that couldn't protect my own people, my own blood or my own world. I was the one staying here like a weak solider hiding instead of head out and fight. I was the one seeking comfort and crying until I had nothing lest instead of seeking my revenge. I was scared of my enemy. It was nothing honorable in that, and I almost fell to my knees in shame.

No. I would not think about that anymore. I straightened up and finished dressing quickly before I headed outdoors to find the vampires again. I could both see the changes in them but now I realized I myself had changed.

I needed to slap myself into reality and get back the hold on my emotions. I was Helia, the guardian angel, one of the strongest glowing fucking angels from the Lightland and I would not be weak. I would not wait to fade away or let the beast hunt me in my dream. I would make the most of the time I had left and I would live for those I lost along the way.

When Godric saw me emerge from the house he quickly vamped his way right in front of me with Eric right beside him. I didn't know what to say and thankfully Eric broke the silence "What are you going to do now?"

I raised my head, chin held high and let the power flow around my body "I will try to go through the portals every day and will not stop trying until I get it. I will spend my days in the sun for more energy and the night I will stay with you two".

Godric seemed pleased with my plan and I could see the tip of Eric's fangs and the bugle growing in his pants. "Are you not falling behind on your sheriff business?" I asked immediately killing the lustful tension.

Godric stiffened and his blank mask came over his face. "I have asked Isabel to cover for me". I looked over to Eric who said the same thing about Pam. "From now on, you are returning to your duties as sheriffs" I said. Eric looked a little surprised but Godric held on to his stone expression.

I was pleased, me being demanding and speaking of their duties seemed to have burst the bubble around Godric's brain. I needed him to be the old and experienced vampire that he was, if I he was going to help with my revenge.

Unfortunately it didn't work on Eric who now looked sad. I knew he didn't want to leave but he needed to do his duties as well. I felt the same pull for him as I felt for Godric and I wondered if he could feel the same pull towards me. If it was the mates pull. Never less, he needed to be slapped back into reality like Godric. I wanted the high and mighty bad ass sheriff back!

"Now, will you join me in the sun as it is your last hours on vacation?" I smirked loving the amused look Godric was giving me. Eric was still pouting for me ordering him back but didn't say anything.

Together we sat in the grass and enjoyed the sun in silence. I was absorbing as much energy as I could while studying the vampires. They didn't catch a tan but they looked too good in the sun for their own sake. The more I studied them the more I felt the appreciation I had for them.

So many years had passed since I first met Godric. 2000 years. I couldn't help resisting the pull anymore. I crawled over to him on all fours and snuggled into his chest before I made him my own personal madras, pushing him down in the grass. His chest was vibrating while he chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

Eric interrupted our snuggling by pushing me half way of Godric's body only to claim it for his own. Eric looked at me with a sexy grin "Sorry Goldilocks, he is my maker"

I couldn't help but laugh. Glad that Eric had decided to stop pouting I gave him a challenging look "Mr. Northman, I believe I was here first" I said snuggling further onto Godric pushing Eric awkwardly off.

Eric took a hold on my wrist before he yanked me off Godric, dragged me over himself making sure my body was gliding over his own before he disposed me on the grass beside him. Now that Godric was free he quickly claimed his maker leaving me stunned beside him.

Oh, he wanted to play. He was going to get it. I was only focusing on Eric but out of the corner of my eye I could see Godric's amused look doing nothing but enjoy us fighting over him. I stood up from the ground raising my eyebrow looking on the pair of them. I was no match against Eric (unless I used my powers on him of course) and was wondering how I was going to take back what was mine.

Slowly I stared to circle them. Eric was following my every step carefully with his playful eyes.

One round...

Two rounds….

I stopped when I was right behind them. Godric could still study me over Eric's shoulder but in this angle Eric was blind. Swiftly I shot a light ball at him only causing enough pain to make him jump up in surprise. I shifted into my hidden form before I reappeared on top of Godric, content with myself sighting. It was good to be back.

I had closed my eyes but could hear Eric growling from where he stood a few feet away from us. Godric's chest vibrated again underneath me making me smile. The tension that had chewed and swallowed us before had spit us right back up again.

I steeled myself, preparing for the next attempt from Eric to reclaim his maker. Still closing my eyes I could hear him doing the same as I had just moments ago. He started circling us figuring out how to separate me from Godric. Then, everything became a blur and I found myself on the other side of the garden staring into Eric's face. "Be a good pet and stay here" he said before he was back on top of Godric.

The sudden movements had made my head spin but I was slowly gaining control. Oh no, he did not just call me a pet. Secretly excited for Eric the sheriff return, I took into my hidden form before I appeared before them hovering above a smirking Eric and a satisfied and amused Godric.

"You are pushing your luck Mr. Northman" I said smirking letting more power vibrating off my body to make a point. Before he could reply I threw him off Godric again with a bigger light ball (nothing too strong that it would hurt him) and claimed my place.

But before I could snuggle into Godric's body he was gone from underneath me and I landed on the grass. Godric couldn't help laughing as I looked stunned up at him. Eric had reached him and moved him before returning to his position on top with his vamp-speed a few feet away.

Eric snickered. "Try something else. The lightshow is getting old."

I narrowed my eyes at him before I gathered myself and crawled my way towards them. I crawled on all four and stopped when I was right in front of them. Godric had tilted his head to look up at me while Eric was tensing up preparing himself to not let me throw him off Godric again.

I crawled forward closing the gap between us and stopped only when I was close enough to connect my lips against his. He didn't respond, surprised of my actions and I think a little worried of what Godric would do. I could hear Godric making a little growl beneath us as he could stare right up at out joined lips.

Then I started to push against Eric deepening the kiss. Soon he started to respond and I noticed Godric had stopped growling. I pushed harder onto Eric and soon he started to retreat off Godric's body.

I crawled forward keeping the pressure on Eric. I could feel Godric's hands on my tights as I crawled over his face. I started blushing as I pictured how he could look at me this way. Demanding I slipped my tongue into Eric's mouth wanting to taste more of him. God, he was a great kisser, and tasted even better.

Eric had brought one hand behind my neck and soon he was accepting me as I pushed him back on his heels and then on his back on the grass behind him. He dragged me down with him and I landed on top of him. I moaned playing my role perfectly before I quickly pulled back and threw myself off him.

Godric was leaning on his elbow's watching us when I pushed him back down in the grass surprising him. "Mine" I mumbled to myself (knowing they both would hear me) and nuzzled the crook of Godric's neck.

Now Godric was laughing at his child's stunned expression while he circled his arms around me to show Eric's defeat. "I think you just found your match Eric. Haven't I taught you anything about not getting distracted in a fight?" He said calm.

Eric sat up glaring at me before his smirk was back. He rolled over and laid himself beside me and Godric in defeat. I sighted again enjoying my victory on top of Godric and the suns warming effect, closing my eyes.

It took only a minute before I felt Eric nudging me off Godric again. "Eric!" I said stern, cracking open one eyelid annoyed that he would disturb my peace as I looked at him. He tried to make me feel bad by making a sad face but I just rolled my eyes mentally and tried not to smile at his stupid attempt. Fucking vampire.

"I won, now get off" I said suppressing my giggles to be serious. "Never" he said and staring to tickle me. I gasped for air and tried to slap his hands away but failed miserably. Soon I was lying beside Godric again trying to catch my breath between laughing.

Eric was halfway on top of Godric and I quickly took the other half before him. Eric didn't use his power and let me nudge him off before he regained the upper hand and had me on the grass again.

"Godric, tell him! I won!" I wined at Godric while pleading the best I could with my eyes. He smiled back at me before he glanced down at Eric "As much as I love you two fighting over me, how about we share?" Godric said calm.

Eric got a devious grin on his face before he made room for me on top of his maker. "I would love to share my maker with you Goldilocks. Do you think you can share him with me?" Eric asked.

I smirked at him before I crawled back into Godric's arms and placed on of my legs over his. Sighting again I closed my eyes and relaxed. I couldn't help noticing the hard on in Godric's pants and had to suppress a giggle. Instead I blushed madly, not realizing earlier what affect I and Eric had on him while we were busy fighting over who was going to rub our body all over him.

We lay all content basking in the sun until it was nearly down. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Godric softly waked me up by stroking my hair. Opening my eyes I stared right into Eric's blue one. "Hey" I said softly to them both.

"We should get inside and clean ourselves up. Vampires are coming over this night and we better not smell like sunshine if we want to keep the suspicions down" Godric said calmly.

"Okay" I answered without thinking. Eric dropped his fangs "You are welcome to share the shower with me and my maker. I am sure we can help you wash the places you can't reach for yourself" He said huskily.

I stood up from the ground and looked down at them. Both pair of eyes was staring at me with desire but I had to disappoint them "I think I can manage, thanks". I really wanted to take him up on the offer, feeling the pull and sexual tension oozing off of them both. But tonight was not the time. There would be vampires flooding the house right after the sun was down and Godric needed to focus on his duties.

Godric led the way back to the house and let me through the secret passages to his resting place. I got the big shower while he and Eric emerged to the first bedroom using a smaller guest bathroom to clean up.

When I returned to the main floor and the newly built loving room I didn't wait long for them both to join me. Godric only gave me a little smile before his facial expression returned into "the sheriff mode", but Eric sat down opposite me on the couch with a very satisfied expression on his face.

I only raised one eyebrow trying not to fantasies about what he and Godric could have done to achieve that satisfaction. My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't ate since breakfast.

"I can have Isabel cook you something when she is here in a few minutes" Godric said placing a hand on my shoulder. I stood from the couch "it's okay, I can make my own food" I said before I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I floated to the kitchen. It wasn't much to choose between so I only made myself a sandwich and grabbed some fruit.

While I ate I couldn't help but think about the make out session I had had with Eric. It felt so right and so good. I could feel the connection between us and the pull, almost so strong that I could have touched it. It was the same way I felt with Godric when I first kissed him. I pondered again if it were _they _my father had meant when he said "mates".

Who else could it be? I had made my decision anyway, no going back. If I had heard wrong and my father had said something else, it wasn't like I was going to get retired and find my "true" mate now anyway… But I couldn't not be entirely sure… If I was wrong and there actually is another angel out there for me I didn't care anymore. I had been intimate with them both and I would not be happy anyway in cording to my learning.

But I was happy with my vampires. I wanted them both. I wished I could have some on my elders here for guidance but I knew that was impossible now. Finishing my meal I concentrated on _walking_ back to the living room instead of floating.

There were already a few vampires in line in front of Godric while more entering every now and then. I shrugged, not interested in vampire politics, duties or the routine and tried to locate Eric. He was standing in the other side of the room speaking to a tall female vampire with long black hair and a rougher male with a cowboy hat.

Eric turned around sensing me and held out his hand in a gesture for me to join him. I silently thanked God, not feeling the slightest comfortable being in the same room at so many vampires at the same time. I was concentrating hard on keeping my mask as tightly as I could, making sure I didn't slip again.

To my great pleasure I saw Eric was back into his sheriff mode as well. I bowed to him teasingly showing respect in front of the two vampires he was talking to. They only saw me as a mare human and didn't expect less. Eric only smirked knowing I did it to play with him.

"Isabel, Stan, this is Helia, Helia this is Stan and Isabel" Eric introduced us. I nodded to them as well telling them how nice it was to meet them. Isabel was polite enough to answer me, but Stan licked his lips before he addressed Eric again "Is she claimed by someone? I wouldn't mind having some fun with her" he said with a clearly face Texas drawl.

Eric growled but I let some of my power slip from my mask and directed it to Stan's chest. He stumbled back a few feet before he regained his composure. "I am Godric's" I said angry, lifting my chin.

Isabel gasped like I had said something shocking. Then I learned that Godric never had taken a "pet" before. I bit my lip wondering if I should have told them I was Eric's instead but Eric only squeezed my arm gently and reassuringly but kept his mask in front of the vampires.

"That is why Godric asked me to handle business for these few days?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, she was very stubborn and wild when he found her and he needed time to break her in" Eric said lightly and I fought a hard battle to not roll my eyes.

Stan was gone from our little conversation and I followed him with my eyes until he took his place in the end of the line to speak with Godric. This was the first time I had seen Godric interact with others than Eric and in his sheriff mode. He looked so young yet powerful where he sat in his chair. I could see the respect and somewhat fright in the younger vampires as the approached him, but Godric had and calming effect on them while they explained their problems and wanted advices or help from their sheriff.

I couldn't get the creepy feeling that someone was watching me. Eric pointed out that it was not so strange, after I had said that "Godric was my master" as he put it. All the vampires were staring at me when I didn't notice only to look away when I turned their way.

Eric just laughed "You are their sheriff's pet, you can't complain when they ogle you. He has not had a pet ever since he became a sheriff so this is all new to them" he explained.

I nodded and concentrated on the line in front of Godric again. It was Stan who was next and he hadn't tried to hide his staring when I had glanced his way. He dropped to his knees in front of Godric as all the other's had done.

"Stan, what issues do you bring?" Godric's calm voice made shivers run down my spine.

"Sheriff, I was only wondering if you share your new pet" he took a pause staring at me. I frowned at him before he returned his attention towards Godric. From my angle I could see Godric had tensed and the tip of his fangs showed. Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him just in case.

I hoped Stan wouldn't be stupid enough to continue to speak but that hope was wasted "You child told me how… Wild and difficult she can be. I will be honored to break her even more for you, sheriff" he bowed.

From my side I heard several gasps from other vampires and Eric growling at Stan. A large crash and Godric was pinning Stan to the wall by his throat. His fangs were fully erected and the voice he spoke with was still calm but terrifying "You will not glance in my… human's direction again. I do NOT. Share" his tone was deadly and I was certain that Stan's head wound pop off his shoulders any moment.

Luckily for Stan, Godric released his hold and told him off. He was gone before he hit the ground. I let out the breath I was holding. Godric turned to the room "Helia is my human and shall be addressed, respected and protected with the same enthusiasm as you would do to me. The one touching her or addressing her the wrong way will meet their final death. I do not share unless it is with my child." He looked at me and Eric gently pushed me against him.

I walked over to him with confidence and bowed my head in front of him in respect playing my role (not that I didn't respect him). He lifted my chin and gave me a lingering kiss before he guided me to the couch where we took a seat.

The vampires returned to what they did earlier and now I had to sit and join Godric in his duties. I couldn't help to find everything amusing at first, but it quickly became boring. The night proceeded and eventually every vampire left the house leaving me, Godric and Eric alone. Isabel was the last to leave being polite and bid me a good night.

I stood from the couch and made a slow walk around the room before I fell to my knees in front of Godric. From the corner of my eye I could see Eric's eyes light up with this new entertainment.

"Helia, what issues do you bring?" Godric said in the same calm voice he had used on all the other vampires. I looked up at him with a glint in my eye "Master" I paused to wait for a reaction. But when I heard two sets of fangs clicking out right after the word left my lips I continued "I am so terribly tired and are longing for a bed to rest in that is big enough to host two vampires including myself" I said innocently.

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who follows my story, and a bigger thank you to all who reviws! **

Iwoke up feeling more satisfied and content than I ever had been before. I lay between my two dead vampires both keeping an arm and one leg possessively over me. I knew I had to head out so I could stay in the sun and gain more energy but I didn't want to wake any of them so they could let me out of the secret bedroom. Even if they were not burning in the sun anymore they needed rest.

I slowly tangled my way out of their arms and headed for the bathroom. After a much needed shower I returned to the bedroom. I crawled over Eric and nudged Godric carefully to wake him. With my gift in his body he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. I smiled loving how tired he looked (not vampire like) and leaned in to kiss him.

"You need to open the door, I need my sun" I whispered not to wake Eric. "I'll come with you my love" he whispered back before he sat up in the bed and pulled me into his lap for a deeper kiss. Instantly I felt a heat between my legs remember all too well how he and Eric had exhausted me only hours before.

Godric pulled back smiling. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here? We can wake Eric and-"

I cut him off by silencing him with my own lips on his. "I need to be in the sun" I said again after I pulled back. Godric lifted me off him and padded lazily over to the door and opened it. He wanted to come with me but I insisted that he should stay with Eric and join me later when they were finished resting.

The sun had already been up a few hours when I stepped out in the shining light. It was a beautiful day and I decided to take a walk. The streets in Dallas amazed me. Everything looked so different! Tall buildings, vehicles everywhere – people everywhere! It had been a thousand years since I had been on earth and the few times I had visited I hadn't focused on anything else but Godric.

At home, everything had been glowing, shining, large houses fitted for royals. The sunlit world was warming and safe. Her on earth everything was gray, cold and busy. All the humans were rushing around occupied with themselves. I didn't like it.

I was in a large park when I paused on a bench while absorbing energy from the sun. I tried not to think about the future and was relieved that I managed easily to think about something else… More precisely the activities I had been doing a few hours ago.

Both the vampires (especially Eric) had not been hiding their lust for me and when I asked Godric if he had a bed for all three of us they had snapped getting my point. I didn't even have time to see their reaction before I found myself up against a wall with the Viking hungrily kissing me while Godric typed in the code so we could get inside their secret bedroom.

Well inside, Eric again hesitated before Godric said he wanted him to be with us and I said I wanted him too. I tried to explain about the pull and the "mates" thing, but was kind of distracted when the vampires ran out of patience.

Both of their hands on me at the same time drove me wild with pleasure and when I said I wanted them both at the same time I had started laughing at their shocked expression. Reassuring them that even if it was my first time, I was not a petty human and didn't want them to treat me like one! That made them go into full vampire modus and showed me how much they.. Appreciated me..

We had kept on for hours not getting enough of each other, before I almost had passed out from too much pleasure and exhaustion. Promises and declarations had been thrown out in the heat of action. I was amused of Eric who had gotten "my permission" to stay a little longer before returning back to his sheriff duties. I think that vampire could have made me agree on my own torture and death if he had wanted to.

I sighed staring at some kids playing football a few meters away before I decided it was time to get back to Godric's. I still had to try and get home and I all that thinking about my vampires made my heart ache for them.

I was met in the house with two concerned vampires.

"Helia, you shouldn't have left the house" Godric appeared in front of me taking me into his arms. Eric made his appearance behind us with a concerned look checking me over for supposed injuries. I rolled my eyes sliding away from them and into the kitchen. "And why is that, Godric?" of course I knew the answer.

"It could be dangerous" He simply answered. I raised my eyebrows. "What, like some vampires could come and snatched me?" I shook my head and tried to hide my smile "You can be sure I am very much capable of fending myself"

"We don't like it when you are away from us" Eric defended Godric eating me up with his eyes possessively. "I think we should lock her down in the chamber so she never can leave." Eric turned to Godric playfully. I rolled my eyes again knowing he only joked halfhearted.

"That's reminds me... I need to try and get back" I said sorry for killing our relaxed bubble that had been surrounding us ever since last night. Both of the vampires stiffened but they didn't protest. It was only a few hours before nightfall and I just wanted to get on with it.

Both of the vampires flew me towards the sun. I could see Eric was about to speak but I shushed him, letting him know that our "deal" was still on. I would try to get home but would return to let them know if I got inside or not.

I shifted into my hidden form and probed and pressed at all the portals I could find but nothing helped. I was still denied access. The feeling of dread, guilt and sorrow washed over me again. But again I reminded me of whom I was, and I needed to hold it together.

**EPOV**

I was glad that Godric had closed our bond off. I could tell he was worried and I didn't need his feelings alongside with my own.

Helia.

She was a beautiful woman, an angel. Godric's guardian angel. I must say I was very intrigued when she first reviled her secret about her kind. I had heard rumors about their existence but over the decades they were known to be myths and tales. Then I was a bit irritated and sad over my own so called guardian. Why hadn't she appeared to me?

When Helia had unmasked herself for the first time I had never felt so hungry before in my entire vampire existence... Or, maybe when I was a newborn… She was a delicious creature and to say that I was surprised about how well she could mask herself was an underestimate. I think it was because of my age that I had a feeling that something was off about her. But she looked and smelled like a regulars boring human.

Later when I found out her true nature I felt both threatened and intrigued by her. Getting past the fact that she probably could fry me and every other vampire where she stood was a huge turn on. She looked like she was empowered with the sun itself and her gift to me and my maker only confirmed that.

Pam had been calling me every hour and I needed to block our bond to calm her down. My new _feelings_ was giving her a total mindfuck said nicely. That is why I was glad Godric was blocking me. The way he reacted, behaved and talked to her like she was his master the first time I saw them together... It was like seeing Godric for the first time; I didn't know him at all! When she left Godric was broken. I don't ever want to think about what I had almost done on his command.

She returned; a fallen warrior. I had argued with Godric about what to do. He had been possessive clearly knowing my lusting for her. But when she woke up from the coma she had been in the quarrel between me and my maker was quickly forgotten.

I was soon sucked into it myself feeling a strange pull towards her. I did only have to think about her and I could feel my fangs ache and my blood run from my head and down in the lower region of my body. Anxious about Godric, his behavior and possessiveness concerned me, but I was happy to learn that he was open to the idea of sharing her.

Helia managed to snap us out of the weak exposure of ourselves. I was embarrassed that she was seeing me (and my maker) in that state; I was a fucking sheriff for God's sake, a vampire, thousand years old, scary and feared by my fellow vampires and the rest of the world. I wasn't going to let one angel change that. But still I felt this odd pull…

Playing with her and Godric in the sun was definitely something that I had to repeat. She had took me off guard, kissed me like she had been practicing for her entire life just for that moment. And I who thought I was the only one who could blow the brains out of someone with only a kiss. One moment longer and I would have claimed her right there on the grass as my own.

Seeing her getting down on her knees in front of Godric thought was the last drop. I knew my maker was thinking the same things as I did and I could say with a hand over my unbeating heart that it was the most pleasurable night in my entire existence.

"What do you think will happen if she doesn't get access to her world?" I asked my maker waiting for the angel to come back. I was silently hoping that she would never be able to leave me and Godric again but I was concerned. She had told me that their kind would fade away if they didn't get their energy.

My maker sighed "I don't know Child. For now, I say we wait and see what will happen.. If she starts to fade away I will turn her" he looked at me challenging. Something ached in my chest, jealousy that my maker would be the one to turn her.

I nodded in agreement. The fight about who was going to get to turn her could wait. The air right beside me vibrated and I quickly reacted catching Helia as she shifted back.

"I didn't get through" was the only thing she said. Her voice was strong but she avoided both me and my maker's eyes as she buried her face in my chest. Not that I was complaining… Having her so close made my thoughts wander off to the night before….

The first shock of actually being inside of her... The feeling of the rightness and gratitude... Not to mention the triumph, primal and love he felt. The beast inside of him had only been spurred further on by the presence of his maker.

_The soft glowing skin that lit up the room. The way he had never wanted to stop touching her body because it was so soft, so open and her being so wet. The way she had surprised him and his maker by wanting them both at the same time. Demanding that they would take her properly and not like she was a weak human. The way she had pulled me inside of her. The way I had found my release before we actually had gotten started. The way she never got tired, always craving more until it was me and my maker that had to stop for rest. _

"My child" Godric pulled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized we were back on the ground and I felt Helia trying to wiggle her way out of my tight embrace. I dropped my fangs smirking at her. By the look in her eyes she knew exactly what I had been thinking.

My maker managed to kill the mood though, "I have some business to attend to tonight. Eric, you should probably be there" again I only nodded in response the smell of the aroused angel in my arms distracting me. I purposely rubbed myself on her before I let her get out of my grip.

The work following when being a sheriff was boring. I was sitting in one of Godric's couches with Helia by my side as Godric was doing his business talking and ruling over all of the vampires that flooded his house. I opened my bond to Pam, searching for something that could mean trouble.

Everything seemed normal when I only found annoyance and boredom in Pam's end but I knew I was going to go back soon. I knew my queen would start to question me by my long absence and that was something I really wanted to avoid.

"Eric?" Helia sounded tired.

"Yes Helia?" I looked down at her. Her beautiful round face, the golden eyes and long golden hair screamed for me to ravish her.

"Do you think Godric will be finished anytime soon?" she whispered probably not wanting to be rude.

"Not for a long time. He usually works until one hour before sunrise so a few hours at least" I sighted. "Why?"

"I am a bit tired" she whispered again. I smirked, standing from the couch looking over at my maker who gave me a light nod before I extended my hand towards Goldilocks.

She took it, looking a little confused but pleased when she found out where I was taking here. Deep down inside of Godric's camber I led her to the bed. She smiled up at me thankfully. _I wonder how thankful…_

"Get some rest. We will come when Godric is finished" I said while I she pulled off her clothes and slipped under the covers. Feeling myself growing hard I quickly slipped out of the room before the beast inside of me woke up.

I was back in the living room and nothing much had changed. Isabel was standing with her human in the other end of the room and I strolled over to them while enjoying the some scared but most respectful glances from the other vampires in the room.

"Isabel" I nodded not bothering to glance at her human.

"Eric" she nodded in return always formal. "How is the business in Area 5 going?" she asked. I only raised a brow not caring for small talk like this but sighted out a "fine".

"Isabel, was you enjoying being in my makers place for the last couple of days while he was busy?" I asked her. She looked at me warily thinking about my motives for asking her that. She was a smart vampire, loyal to Godric and I respected her. Small plans had been wheeling inside of my dead head. I needed to go back and do my own job as a sheriff (as Helia had so gladly reminded me off) but that would mean I was going to leave her and my maker. Now that, was something I wasn't going to do.

"I didn't mind doing the job, but I am glad Godric is back" Isabel answered. Her human made a huffing side beside her but I ignored it only nodding pleased with her answer.

I knew Isabel would do a great job as a sheriff in Godric's place as I would take him and Helia with me back to Shreveport in a couple of days.

The few hours of the night went by and soon Godric's house was empty. "She is downstairs sleeping?" my maker asked me. "Yes" I ready to go down to her but my maker stopped me.

"Eric, Is your feeling against her pure?" his calm voice was always helping me relax. "I won't let you have her again, if you can't be loyal to her. "

Rage was filling me "you know my feelings are pure. Open the bond and check if you like" I tried not to snap.

Godric closed the space between us placing a hand on my shoulder "I know my child. I was just checking to be sure. And I don't want to open the bond and feel all the rage you have inside of you right now" He smiled at me. It was like he stabbed a needle into the balloon that was keeping my rage, and my shoulders sank down with relief.

For one moment I was worried he was going to claim Helia for himself. "I feel this strange pull towards her." I asked him uncertain.

My makers smiled grew when he replied "I feel the same. I am happy that I was able to share my biggest secret with you my child."

"I am grateful master" I leaned down and rested my forehead on his shoulder. My maker turned his head and kissed my check. That, In addition till the night before had awoken so many memories of our time together and I was almost embarrassed about the swelling of love, longing and lust that raked through my body as I stood so close to my maker.

"Let's go to her" My maker said. We couldn't get to her fast enough. I was starting to grow hard again taking it out on my maker as he growled in approval while entering the long code on the first door.

Working each other up I was ready to repeat the activities from the night before. Godric opened the door to the soundproof bedroom and I was instantly shocked when we were met Helia's screams of pain.

**I am not sure if I managed to pull off Eric's pov.. Any thoughts?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Warning: violence ahead!**

**Helia POV**

I woke up in complete darkness. I shifted around trying to locate Godric or Eric when I registered that I was not lying in a bed. Cold and hard stone was the only thing I could feel. Panic started to wash over me until I realized I must be dreaming again. I slowly stood up and unmasked myself so I could use the light to see my surroundings.

I recognized the room as it was the same that I had dreamt of before. Slowly I took a few steps towards the center of the room while my eyes searched for a door. The shattered chair from my last visit in the room was still decorating the floor. I located a door to my right and almost ran over in relief. I wondered if this was another night mare or if it was Kalona who had brought my dreaming mind to his underworld so he could torture me some more.

I pulled at the door finding it unlocked and slowly opened it. I didn't know what I expected to find at the other side but what I did see, was not it. I stepped out on what reminded me of my own realm. Everything was golden yellow, glowing like myself. Tears sprung to my eyes, memories crashing down into my head; both of happy distant memories and more dreadful memories of how it all came to an end.

There were no traces of any living creatures. I walked paralyzed in a zombie state of mind reeling in the feeling of being in my own realm again. I was certain this was it. I was home. Glancing up at the large sun where our Gods live I almost yelped in pain as I stepped on something sharp. Looking down I watched memories of my last minutes with my father flash before my eyes as I studied what I had stepped on. It was his crown. My facial expression were blank, even if the tears were leaking like a river out of my eyes when I bent down and picked it up.

I clutched it tight in my hands as I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a steady breath. I started up at the sun again. "Please help me" I whispered, hoping the Gods would hear me. When no one answered I started walking again. I was staring at a distant point when it suddenly stopped glowing. I walked closed and the scenery in front of me, my world slowly disrobed into a gray wall. Like someone was pulling away curtains of the walls, my world was drawn away and I found myself in the familiar gray stony room again.

The familiar smell of rawness, death and depravity rose and the cold came creeping back into my bones. If I hadn't had my father's crown in a tight grip in my hands I would have thought I was imagining it all. Confused I looked around. My gaze swept the whole room but stopped when they landed on the beast. Fear was the first thing that spread goosebumps all over my arms and sent a cold chill down my back.

"I am getting inpatient Helia" His creepy dark voice priced through the room. I didn't say anything only staring at him, hoping he would get my point. He took a step closer to me and I felt the urge to run. Following my instincts for once I lounged at the door I had previously used and rushed through it again. To my amazement and horror I was not met with my own world again. I could only see a lot of stone, as if I was on a top of a mountain, just flat. I didn't hesitate as I ran as fast as I could. Some of the stone was so large that they would shield me, only if I could run fast enough I could hide and come up with a plan.

I stopped abruptly when Kalona appeared a few meters before me, arms crossed over his chest and a cold expression. I forgot that he could fly. His wings were spread out and they were huge! I turned around swiftly only to see the dark shadows emerge from behind the stones and creeping along the ground towards me. "You fucking coward" I spat as I turned back to Kalona. His lips curled up into a half smile "says she who try to run".

I glared back "I am not a coward, nor am I stupid to stay and fight something that can't be fought" I snapped waving behind me against his shadows. He didn't say anything while his shadows came closer towards me. The fear I was feeling was replaced with anger as I stepped towards him to avoid the shadows. "So you want to take me down, torture me and try to get me to tell you where I am staying at earth?" I laid some pressure to the word 'staying' to point out I was not 'hiding' like he said I was "as if I even care! This is not real!" I waved ma hands around to our surroundings "you have already let your fucking shadows eat me once, without me spilling"

I will no matter what you do, wake up on earth and my own life" I was pointing a finger at him now, only standing a few feet away from him. I would have backed up and increased the distance between us but the shadows wouldn't let me.

"I will only drag you down again" He said with no trace of amusement in his tone. I think I had hit a nerve by reminding him that this wasn't real. He surprised me by pushing me away from him in one strong blow. I fell, losing my balance I went down into the shadows. I was prepared to land in nothing else but pain, coldness and more pain but there was no land. I kept falling, seeing Kalona standing above me getting smaller and smaller the longer I fell.

The air was freezing cold, I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I closed my eyes trying to will myself to wake up when I suddenly stopped falling. It took a few seconds before I realized I had hit the ground and the pain from the landing came crashing through my body. My head was spinning and I felt nauseous. A dark figure approached me and I knew it was Kalona.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear "tell me where it hurts, and I will make it worse". I groaned in pain, my vision was ruined by black dots and I had to fight myself to keep them open.

He didn't do anything before the impact of the fall had calmed. I was still hurting everywhere in my body, feeling like every bone was broken. I was dreading his next move when I saw he held some sort of shiny, sharp knife in his hand.

I swallowed hard when he cut through the nightgown I had worn to bed and into my skin right into my stomach. I was surprised when it didn't hurt as much as I had expected, probably because I was hurting so bad _already _my body didn't register the new intruder. I only groaned again when I started to twist the knife back and forth before pulling it out. My golden blood appeared dark but was warm and I had to slap myself mentally when I thought the warmth almost felt good.

When he raised his hand to strike me again I tried to lift my hand and grip his arm to stop him. I used all my energy and when my hand touched his arm I snatched it back. My fingers where I had touched him became black with the familiar freezing feeling who started to eat its way down my hand. I cried out, more from the frustration than the pain.

Kalona cut me again, and again, and it wasn't until he started to skin me alive that I could hold down my screams. "Tell me what I want to know" His dark voice echoed through my mind. I almost wanted to end the pain and tell him, but I knew that if I did, more pain would come and that would not be me dreaming it.

"You. Will. Never. F-find. Me" I stuttered through my clenched teeth. I wanted to beg him to kill me so I could wake up from the pain, but I knew he wasn't going to grant me that wish, and I didn't want to sound weak. The knife sliced into my flesh again and I cried out in pain.

_This is only a dream, only a dream. Just die. Give in, let go _I chanted to myself while screaming. If only I could wake up. I tried to search for "the light" in the darkness who would take me away from the pain, but all I could think about was the cold and hard metal that removed my own skin and flesh from my body.

"Are you holding on?" Kalona's voice was distant but I could still hear him "Keep holding on" he ordered me. He wasn't finished. "If you come to me now, I will let your mates be. But if I must hunt you down myself I am only a few steps behind you." He said, laughing his evil laugh while he tore into me flesh again.

I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but only managed to scream in pain again. I started to shake violently and the last think I remember was Kalona's dark voice "I will find you, soon".

I opened my eyes staring right up at Godric and Eric. It was Eric who held me, probably the one who had shaken me up from sleep. I was sweating and breathing heavily but didn't let the vampires ask any questions before I stood up. I cringed, before I didn't feel any pain in my body and took a few uncertain steps towards the bathroom. Kalona's voice ringing in my head _"I am only a few steps behind you, I will find you, soon"_

I stripped out of my nightgown and inspected my own body for evidence of my dream. But of course there was nothing. Thinking maybe it was just that; a dream, nightmare and nothing else. I quickly banished that thought. I was now certain that the nightmares were real. I turned to the vampires. Eric looked concerned, like he knew there was something up, and Godric looked worried.

"We need to leave, now" I said quickly before I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I needed to get all the sweat and imaginary blood off my body. Godric appeared in the door with Eric behind him. "Aren't you going to tell us what is going on?" Eric asked.

"There's no time, I need to get out of here and you can chose to come with me or not. But I need to leave now" I said as I stepped out of the shower after what was probably the quickest wash of my life.

"Helia, you are safe here" Godric's calming voice was almost making me doubt the dream/not dream decision I had made but I shook my head clearing it. Either way, I couldn't be sure if what I dreamt was true or not, but I was not going to sit and wait to find out. In my dream he said he was almost here, and I hadn't had time to come up with a plan yet.

"Godric, please trust me. I know this place is safe, but _I _am not safe. He is coming for me, and he will find me and…" I started to ramble while tears were willing up into my eyes as I started to think about my friends and family again. Were they still alive? Maybe I could save them? No. I needed to stay strong and keep my mind off the painfully memories.

"Of course I trust you Helia. We will leave right away" Godric said. I had only gotten my underwear on when he sneaked his hands around my waist and pulled me into my chest. He gave me a tender kiss as Eric bent over him giving me a soft kiss on my shoulder.

I pulled back "You don't need to come if you don't want to. It will be dangerous"I said, not bothering to try and keep them away. Eric confirmed my suspicious "We will come with you whether you like it or not" he said in his sheriff mode tone. I smiled and nodded "I will explain everything later. Godric, do you need time to alert Isabel on your leaving?"I asked as I walked over to the closet and fund some clothes to wear and packed the rest in a bag.

"I will call her now. She should still be up" he said and fished up his phone from his pocket.

I was turning the closet upside down in search for my sword when I finally found it. Cold hands appeared around my waist again and this time I was pulled into Eric's chest. I turned around in his arms and snuck my arms around him, holding him tight. His large figure made me feel safe and I gave him a promising kiss before I turned around again to continue the packing.

"Isabel will work as a sheriff until I'll be back in the distant future" Godric said after hanging up the phone. "So where are we going?" He asked again. I hadn't thought about that but Eric had already made the decision. "We are going to my area so I can take care of some business. I have an old farmhouse we can stay in"

Godric looked at me before I nodded in agreement and we all headed out of the bedroom. I was still not used to the sneaky hidden door in the doorframe but as we all got out of the house I felt some relief. The sun was about to come up and I wondered how we were going to get back to Louisiana.

"I still need to get as much sun as possible, but I think we don't need to fly" I said to my vampires.

"The neighbors have a convertible Jaguar xk, we can borrow that" Godric said to Eric. Eric seemed to agree, and five minutes later we were driving the dark blue jaguar down the road. The sun was up but it was still early so the wind was making chills run up my arms. Eric was driving while Godric was in the passenger seat. I had occupied the backseats (as if I had a choice).

We had a few hours' drive a head of us. As the sun got higher on the sky, the air became warmer and I stripped down to my underwear as I laid down in the backseats to absorb as must energy I could. Eric was choosing all the dirt roads there was, so we rarely met other cars. Godric was in downtime when I started to get the feeling that someone was watching me. Then I noticed it was Eric who was glancing over me now and then in his front mirror.

"Are you ever going to tell us why we had to leave?" He asked breaking the comfortable silence. I smiled at him"Yes. When we arrive at your house I will tell you. Now is not the time"

My good mood was killed though, when I started to think about all that had happened, and what was going to happen. But when I caught Eric's hungry stare at my body (again) I forgot all about it. My mood brightened considerably when I decided to have a little fun.

The sun was now shining bright and the warm wind was delicious against my body. Acting ignorant to Eric's staring eyes I climbed over the seats and straddled Godric's lap, facing him. Godric didn't wake from his downtime before I leaned in closer and started to kiss his neck.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked me. His fangs had dropped down but I only gave him a glance before I continued my assault on Godric. He had placed his hands on my hip and was sniffing my hair while I continued to make love to his neck. I grinded my hips down and was happy to know that he was enjoying what I was doing. His hands left my hips to roam over my naked backside and to my front where he started to fondle my breasts.

I felt one cold hand grabbing my ass and froze. "Eric, keep both of your hands on the steering wheel" I said sharply before I quickly lappet on to Godric's neck to hide my smile. Eric only growled as a response but he removed his hand. Godric only chuckled, as he slipped one hand under my bra, twitching his finger around my hard nipples. I moaned, a little louder than necessary... Just for Eric's sake.

Godric's hand drifted again to my back and one of his hands opened the clasp of my bra while the other drifted down to my panties. I made short work of his shirt and threw it in the back seats and kept on grinding down on his hardness while I kissed his passionately. Eric's hand slowly crept over to my thigh but I swatted his hand away before he could touch me without even looking at him. My hands who had been buried in Godric's hair drifted down his naked chest to his pants. Eric made some growling sounds beside us again. Feeling Godric's fangs scraping along my neck made me moan again. "I want you" I breathed out. That was enough for Eric who stood on the breaks and headed off into a side road before the car came to a full stop. He was hovering behind me when he circled his arms around me, kneading my breast. I leaned back into his chest and gave Godric room for his fingers which slipped inside of me, working me into frenzy.

Eric grabbed my chin and tilted my head in perfect position so he could kiss me."You fucking tease" he growled more than mumbled before he crashed his lips against mine. His arousal firmly pressed into my behind. I couldn't help but smile into Eric's kiss.

The passenger seat was too cramped for our activities when Eric joined in, and we ended up on the front of the hood. With both Godric and Eric inside of me I was able to let go of all my worries. They made me forget, and not to mention made feel... euphoric.

Godric continued the drive while Eric rested in downtime. I was worn out from our mating and the lack of good sleep and quickly fell asleep in the back seat again. I was happy I didn't have any nightmare but sleeping in the back of the car was not very comfortable. I woke up by Godric stroking my cheek. The sun was on its way down and I almost didn't recognize Fangtasia.

I sat up, noticed that Godric had dressed me, but Eric was gone. I figured he was inside his bar. "Godric, I need to try again" I said. The smile in his eyes disappeared but he nodded in agreement. He lifted me into his arms and I followed the say routine as always, with no luck. I couldn't help but think of my dream. Had I really been home again?

The night came quickly and Eric had stayed at Fangtasia to deal with Pam, leaving me and Godric to ourselves in the farmhouse in Bon Temps. I sat on the porch swing while listening to Godric telling me old stories of God's and heroes. I sighted, enjoying the peace and quiet but dreaded the time Eric would join us. That meant that it was time for my explanation. I wondered how I was going to tell them. How they would react? I knew they would never leave me but I couldn't help my worry.

As a cue, two pair of arms slid around my waist pressing me back into a cold hard chest. Eric. I sighted again, cherished the feeling of being in his arms. Maybe it would be better to share my concerns with them. I stood up from the swing and led the way into the house. _Here we go…_

**Please use two more seconds of your time and tell me what you think and make me happy :)**


End file.
